fallen
by feemusty
Summary: harry est en bien mauvaise situation. on le croit mort et il est vendu comme esclave à Lucius Malfoy qui l'achète pour son fils. que va-t-il se passer?
1. Default Chapter

Fallen  
  
Auteur : black elf  
  
Traductrice : feemusty  
  
Alors le traditionnel : rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR. Il s'agit d'un slash alors si vous n'aimez pas.... De plus âmes sensibles s'abstenir.  
  
Petite note avant de commencer.  
  
Je suis tombée amoureuse de toutes les fics de black elf et elle m'a autorisée à les traduire. Donc après quelques cabrioles, je m'éclate et je me lance. Pour « dangerously in love » je compte mettre en ligne un chapitre chaque vendredi (et répondre aux revieuws). Et pour « fallen » ce sera le samedi. En fait, j'ai pris beaucoup d'avance dans la traduction de la première fic et j'ai envie d'en profiter pour en commencer une autre d'autant plus que je ne suis pas inspirée par ma propre prose.  
  
Voili voilou, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira.  
  
Chap. 1.  
  
Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête terrible. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de se rappeler où il était et comment il y était arrivé. L'esprit embrouillé, désorienté il regarda autours de lui. Il était étalé dans une petite pièce où la lumière l'aveuglait. C'est là qu'il remarqua sa nudité. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui, tentant de couvrir ses parties intimes. Bien que cela soit inutile, puisqu'il était seul dans la pièce.  
  
Quand ses yeux se furent enfin habitués à la lumière il examina la pièce. C'était sombre, lugubre... le genre d'endroit où vous pouviez imaginer de vous réveiller dans un cauchemar. Mais il ne rêvait pas. Les murs sombres semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler. Tout était effrayant.  
  
Soudain Harry réalisa qu'il était en danger et que peut être personne ne viendrait le sauver. La panique l'envahit et il chercha désespérément une issue. Il ne trouva pas la moindre porte.... Seulement des murs froids, humides, gelés.  
  
Il finit par comprendre l'inutilité de tâter chaque pierre et s'assit au milieu de la pièce, conscient de sa vulnérabilité. Il était complètement terrorisé.  
  
Il essayait de se souvenir comment il avait pus s'empêtrer dans cette situation. Mais seulement des flashs, des impressions lui revenaient. Il se rappelait de toute sa vie sauf les dernières heures.  
  
Voldemort. Il avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. Harry le savait mais quoi ?  
  
Les heures défilèrent. Harry fixait la petite lumière qui disparaissait au loin. La nuit tombait sur lui, littéralement.  
  
Jamais de toute sa vie, il ne s'était senti si.... Seul, effrayé et sans espoir. On lui avait souvent répété que perdre l'espoir était la pire chose qui pouvait vous arriver. Harry se battait de toutes ses forces pour garder une lueur d'espérance mais les murs qui l'encerclaient étaient si sombres... il pourrissait là depuis des heures et personne ne s'était soucié de lui.  
  
Il savait que quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose de mauvais. Il pouvait le sentir. Pourquoi était-il si désespéré ?cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il examina les contusions marquant son corps. D'où venaient-elles ?il n'en gardait aucun souvenir.  
  
Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit. Harry fut soulagé. Au moins, il y avait une issue dans cette pièce. Il se recula contre le mur, permettant à son visiteur de rentrer. Seule une ombre lui fit face. Elle lui lança une sorte de couverture dans laquelle il s'emmitoufla rapidement. Il n'aurait pas supporté le froid plus longtemps.  
  
« Harry Potter » dit la voix. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.  
  
Il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix auparavant. Lorsque l'homme pénétra dans la pièce, il confirma qu'en effet, il ne l'avait jamais vu.  
  
« Pourquoi suis-je ici »  
  
« Pourquoi tu es là ? » rigola l'homme  
  
Harry le détesta immédiatement. Cet homme avait un rire cruel.  
  
« Toi, Harry Potter, tu es perdu et le monde sorcier pense que tu es mort. Le bon coté a perdu et tu sais la meilleure ? Nous t'avons », sourit l'homme satisfait  
  
« Que voulez vous dire par vous m'avez », demanda Harry extrêmement mal à l'aise.  
  
« Potter, puisque tu as été élevé par des moldus et ensuite lié avec de bons sorciers tu n'as jamais connu les coutumes du coté sombre. Toi, Potter, tu es maintenant officiellement de ce coté... en tant qu'esclave » l'homme sourit méchamment.  
  
« Un esclave ? » Le brun sentit sa mâchoire tomber.  
  
« Et oui, l'esclavage existe toujours chez nous. »  
  
"Un esclave?" Harcelle demandé, sa mâchoire tombe. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que les sorciers sombres aimaient baiser leurs elfes de maison, n'est ce pas ? » demanda l'homme en arquant un sourcils  
  
« Baiser ? » Harry sentit son souffle se raréfier.  
  
« Il est temps de te montrer la réalité de notre monde. Tu as toujours vécut dans un conte de fée Potter. Il est temps de ternir cette image de ta jolie petite tête. »  
  
« Vous n'etes pas sérieux. C'est une plaisanterie » dit Harry, complètement abasourdi.  
  
L'homme recommença à s'esclaffer et Harry réalisa que c'était la pure et simple vérité. Il avait atterri en enfer. Il allait devenir esclave.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça aux gens ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ! » S'écria le jeune homme avec colère.  
  
« Oh mais si, j'ai tout pouvoir sur mes esclaves. D'ailleurs tu es déjà vendu. Quelqu'un t'as acheté pour son fils »  
  
« Son fils ? »  
  
« Et bien qu'est ce que tu pensais ? ». L'homme éclata soudain de rire, plus fort que jamais. « Tu espérais sérieusement être vendu à une femme ? Les femmes sont trop faibles pour contrôler les esclaves. Elles en tombent amoureuses et ce genre de foutaises. Les hommes ne peuvent permettre à leurs femmes de le faire. Cela coûte trop cher et en plus elles pourraient tomber enceinte de l'esclave. Les hommes ont trop de pouvoir et de fierté pour que cela arrive. »  
  
Harry dévisageait l'homme refusant de le croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce qui lui arrivait semblait si irréel et injuste   
  
« Tu as de la chance d'être amené sans formation. Il est particulièrement dur de mâter un garçon de dix sept ans. Normalement nous éduquons les esclaves vers 7-8 ans. Mais l'homme pense que son fils aimera te faire plier. »  
  
Harry baissa la tête. Il avait tant de questions qu'il ne savait par laquelle commencer.  
  
« Qui m'a amené ici ? »  
  
« Ça ne te regarde pas ! » aboya l'homme. « Maintenant suis moi »  
  
Le jeune homme obtempéra. Il ne saurait jamais qui l'avait précipité en enfer. Il allait être vendu. 


	2. fallen chap 12

Fallen chap. 1.2  
  
Auteur : black elf  
  
Traductrice : feemusty  
  
Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos gentils encouragements et bien voici la suite du premier chapitre. Ames sensibles s'abstenir. Et ça va pas s'arranger par la suite.  
  
Tout d'abord réponse aux reviews. En espérant oublier personne.  
  
Livedevil : merci, je vais essayer de continuer mon job, lol. Encore une petite sadique ? Et bien si tu aimes voir souffrir ryry tu vas être servie, mais pour la soumission ben... tu verras  
  
Céline.s : et bien la voilà la suite ! Oui pour le conte de fée, tout est relatif ! Disons juste que Harry avait une vision idéaliste de son monde et que là il tombe dans une sinistre réalité.  
  
Polgara.86 : merci et bien la voilà ! Dis donc t'aimerais être vendue à Draco toi ?  
  
Zaz : merci et encore merci. L'inspiration ce n'est malheureusement pas moi qui l'ai mais black elf, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice. Et oui c'est super sadique et ça va même empirer. Ce chapitre est plus long, j'espère qu'il te plaira !  
  
Yami aku : merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'espère ne pas faire d'erreur dans cette traduction  
  
Lee nc kass : la tu poses une bonne question ! Comment va ce comporter drago ? Tu le sauras en lisant la fic jusqu'au bout, niark, niark  
  
Céline 402 : merci pour les encouragements, lol  
  
Chupa : merci, je continue, je continue  
  
Ddy : merci pour les encouragements, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite  
  
Lily ewans Potter : oh oui tu as raison, il y aura pas mal de rebondissements avec des scènes très hot, quelques fois de la violence, de l'humour et aussi des sentiments  
  
Lilith 86 : merci, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue pour la suite. Je rame un peu sur l'argot anglais en fait, mais pour le reste je me débrouille. Enfin, je crois !  
  
Love spike : merci et bien j'espère que tu auras encore l'occasion de lire la suite et de me laisser d'autres mots  
  
Lilylilas : et bien la voila la suite, merci  
  
Moi : salut toi, original le pseudo, lol ! Merci  
  
Virginie : et encore une sadique, mdr ! Et bien je crois que tu apprécieras la suite, surtout à partir du 2ème chapitre. Merci  
  
Voila la suite.  
  
En marchant le long d'un couloir, Harry pu voir des petits garçons, vêtus de haillons le regarder. Ils attendaient, comme lui quelques minutes auparavant, la révélation de leur destin.  
  
Ils tremblaient tous d'effroi. Bientôt ils seraient libérés de leurs cachots et vendus. A coté de chaque porte des photos étaient affichées. Ces photos représentaient ces petits garçons ainsi que leur prix de vente. Ces enfants seraient vendus et violés par des hommes vieux, laids et méchants. Il se sentait désolé pour eux d'autant qu'ils pensaient que c'était normal. Ils n'avaient jamais connus une vraie vie. Seulement une vie captive ou se faire violanter était normal. Ils n'avaient probablement aucun ami et aucune éducation.  
  
Soudain, Harry réalisa combien il avait aimé sa vie, bien qu'elle soit compliquée. Bien des fois, il souhaitait la rejeter mais maintenant il voulait juste... reprendre sa place.  
  
Le couloir n'en finissait pas. Harry avait croisé beaucoup d'enfants avant d'en voir la fin. On aurait dit un supermarché de petits garçons. Comment, par Merlin, cela peut-il être considéré comme normal ? Comment peut-on faire ça à des enfants qui n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est le vrai monde ? Ou plutôt était-ce Harry qui vivait dans un monde imaginaire ? Tout se confondait dans son esprit.  
  
Toujours emmitouflé dans sa fine couverture, il s'arrêta. Il tremblait de crainte et de froid. Terrifié, il attendait la réalisation de ses pires cauchemars. Il y avait une porte. Une porte normale cette fois. Ses yeux s'élargirent. C'était un mensonge, un cauchemar. Son esprit lui hurlait de se réveiller. Mais il n'écoutait pas, il n'écoutait jamais.  
  
Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant lui, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. Il arqua un sourcil, l'évaluant.  
  
Harry resserra sa couverture sur lui. Malfoy lui empoigna la mâchoire. Pourquoi de tous les acheteurs potentiels fallait-il que ce soit lui qui l'achète ? Il avait l'impression d'être cassé broyé, écrasé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un tas de cendres. Malfoy n'aurait qu'à ouvrir la main pour que les poussières le constituant s'envolent. Personne ne saurait ce qui lui était arrivé puisque tous le croyaient mort.  
  
« Mr Potter, enchanté de vous prendre comme serviteur », ricana Lucius, ne montrant aucun signe de sympathie.   
  
Bien sur, le jeune brun ne s'attendait à aucune pitié de sa part.  
  
« Allez vous faire foutre ! » répondit-il. Il méprisait Malfoy autant que c'était possible. Et celui-ci lui sourit en retour.  
  
« Oh, vous connaissez déjà votre tache ? Je suis désolé de vous décevoir. J'ai déjà un esclave. Je vous ai acheté pour Drago. Vous n'aurez jamais le plaisir de me faire foutre »  
  
Harry était tellement surpris qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre.  
  
Lucius lança une bourse à son goelier et poussa Harry contre le mur, le prenant au piège rendant toute fuite impossible. Il prit ensuite un couteau dans sa poche. Harry hoqueta, retenant son souffle le plus possible.  
  
« C'est un portauloin vers notre manoir, prends le » commanda Lucius. « Attends moi là silencieusement ou tu le regretteras »  
  
Harry lâcha un soupir de soulagement et pris le couteau qui l'emmena au manoir. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva à nouveau dans une sorte de cachot dont les murs l'étouffaient. Il avait quitté un enfer pour un autre. Il lutta contre les larmes. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il se le répétait vainement alors que ses yeux s'embuaient.  
  
Il resta assis là bas seul pendant des heures. Une crise de panique l'assaillit. Tout ce noir l'écrasait. Il eut soudain l'impression de retomber à l'état animal et qu'il perdait la capacité de voir et parler.  
  
Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, éclairant la pièce. Lucius malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement.  
  
« Potter, comment était la nuit ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton amical.  
  
Harry refusa de répondre.  
  
« Oh, tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? » demanda Lucius, sarcastique. « viens ici, petite ordure ».  
  
Il pointait sa baguette vers le jeune homme qui fini par obéir.  
  
« Tu seras agréable avec mon fils, compris ? »  
  
L'homme lui tordait le bras, menaçant. Harry essayait ne pas tressaillir alors que les ongles du blond pénétraient profondément dans sa chair, le faisant saigner.  
  
« Potter, je pense que tu saisis la situation à présent. Tu es mort pour tout le monde sauf pour nous. Si nous voulons te tuer personne ne le remarquera. Personne, il vaut donc mieux pour toi que tu te conduises en bon garçon. »  
  
Il ressentit la réalité avec la même force que si on l'avait giflé. Il dépendait totalement des Malfoy. Blessé, il hocha la tête.  
  
Lucius sourit, satisfait et le traîna le long de couloirs, jusqu'en haut d'escaliers. Ces escaliers se terminaient dans un grand hall, plus grand que celui de Poudlard mais beaucoup plus sombre. Harry remarqua que les seules couleurs que les Malefoy semblaient apprécier étaient le noir, un peu de blanc, de rouge et d'argent.  
  
Harry était essoufflé par la montée des marches mais Lucius le traînait derrière lui sans aucune pitié. Le brun respirait difficilement, étourdi. En haut des escaliers il débouchèrent sur deux couloirs et prirent celui de gauche.  
  
Harry soupira lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux lourdes portes.  
  
« Drago » appela Lucius en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Drago était couché sur son lit. En une seconde, il s'était levé  
  
« Oui père ? » demanda Drago  
  
« Je t'avais promis de te récompenser. Tu sais, à propos de l'esclave. Et bien je t'en offre un. Mais celui-ci est spécial, je suis sur que tu apprécieras mon choix. »  
  
Lucius attrapa Harry par le cou et le traîna péniblement dans la chambre à coucher de son fils. Il le jeta par terre devant lui.  
  
« Père » s'écria Drago. « Je pensais que Potter était mort »  
  
« Pour le monde oui. Voldemort l'a tué et y a survécut. Cette fois il ne reviendra pas. Nous n'aurons qu'à nous en débarrasser quand tu seras fatigué de lui », dit-il comme s'il parlait de la vie d'un poisson rouge.  
  
« C'est exactement ce que je voulais, merci père », dit le jeune blond en toisant Harry d'un air satisfait.  
  
« Je suis content que tu l'aimes » « je te laisse seul avec ton nouveau jouet. N'hésites pas à utiliser ta baguette sur lui ».  
  
« Je le ferai, merci encore »  
  
Alors que le père quittait la pièce, le fils recula et s'assit sur son lit sans lâcher Harry du regard. Le brun ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire ou quoi faire.  
  
« Potter, lèves toi » grogna le serpentard.  
  
Harry se releva et fixa Drago dans les yeux.  
  
« Ainsi tu n'es pas mort. Que portes-tu ? »  
  
« Une couverture » répondit Harry en roulant des yeux. Il rougit lorsqu'il réalisa que celle-ci n'était pas assez grande pour le couvrir complètement.  
  
« Où sont tes vêtements ? »  
  
« Je n'en sais rien, je me suis réveillé nu » répondit le brun, pince sans rire. « Ils ont probablement pensé que je n'en avais pas besoin. Sais-tu à quel point je méprise vos coutumes Malfoy ? »  
  
Drago se releva et avança vers lui. D'un geste brusque il lui arracha le plaid. Harry essaya de s'y accrocher mais c'était trop tard.  
  
« Je crois qu'il faut te rappeler quelque chose, tu es l'esclave ici et je suis ton maître. Je pense que tu finiras par apprécier ton cadre de vie » dit-il avec un regard circulaire. Il sourit au jeune homme qui essayait de se couvrir de ses mains.  
  
« Je ne me soumettrai jamais »  
  
« Oh mais si tu le feras Potter. J'ai tout pouvoir sur toi et je peux te faire tout ce que je veux »  
  
« Je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Je préfèrerais mourir » hurla-t-il  
  
Drago haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête. « Ne rêve pas, Potter. Tu ne pourras te tuer que quand je te le permettrai. Tu es sous mon contrôle et moi j'aime le sexe. »  
  
Harry détourna les yeux. Il se sentait trop faible pour discuter avec le blond et préféra l'ignorer. Mais Malfoy ne supportait pas d'être ignoré.  
  
« Potter, ne crois pas pouvoir faire ta tête de mule, ici »  
  
Il continua à regarder par la fenêtre, refusant de lui répondre. Drago se précipita sur lui et empoigna sa mâchoire. Il l'agrippa et le jeta sur le lit. Ensuite, il grimpa sur lui en lui tirant les cheveux. Harry tenta de s'échapper mais il était trop faible.  
  
« Tu pues, tu as vraiment besoin d'un bain »  
  
Sans aucun avertissement, il le jeta en bas du lit et le traîna dans la salle de bain. Il le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise dans la pièce immense.  
  
« Tu restes là » commanda le blond en se dirigeant vers la grande baignoire qu'il remplit en regardant le jeune homme.  
  
Jamais de toute sa vie, Harry ne s'était senti aussi humilié, assis nu, à la merci de son ennemi qui avait tout pouvoir sur lui.  
  
Lorsque la baignoire fut remplie, il ordonna à Harry d'y rentrer. Celui-ci obéit. Il se demanda s'il pourrait se noyer dans son bain. Cela lui éviterait de se faire violer à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que Drago se lasse de son nouveau joujou. Son avenir était sans espoir. Le bain était agréable et chaud. Harry aimerait y mourir. C'était l'endroit idéal pour ça. Il lui suffisait de trouver quelque chose de lourd à placer sur son estomac, empêchant son corps de remonter à la surface. La mort restait sa seule issue. La mort l'éloignerait de cette horreur et le rapprocherait de ses parents.  
  
A sa surprise, Drago entra également dans la piscine, toujours en pyjama.  
  
« Je ne te donnerai pas l'occasion de te noyer Potter », dit-il en répondant à la question inexprimée lisible dans les yeux du griffondor.  
  
Harry détourna les yeux en rougissant. Drago l'avait coincé. Le blond nagea vers lui et saisit son visage  
  
« Par Merlin, tu le pensais vraiment ! Potter, tu ne te tueras pas dans cette salle de bain ! »  
  
Harry s'amusa de l'air choqué du serpentard. Celui-ci empoigna sa mâchoire et lui enfonça la tête dans l'eau. Le brun se cogna sur les rebords, le souffle coupé.  
  
« Cela t'apprendra » dit le blond, en lui tirant encore les cheveux.  
  
Harry détourna le regard. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Drago joue encore au sous-marin avec lui.  
  
« Viens que je te laves, imbécile », dit-il en lui savonnant les cheveux.  
  
Harry frissonna de dégoût au contact du blond. Son odorat appréciait l'odeur du savon mais jamais il n'aurait pensé se trouver dans ce genre de position avec Malfoy.  
  
« C'est fini, sors de là »  
  
« Mais mes cheveux sont pleins de shampoing »  
  
il ne voulait pas sortir de l'eau.  
  
« on les séchera dehors »  
  
Drago se lança un sort de séchage en sortant du bain et en lança également un au brun. Harry se sentit encore extrêmement humilié par sa nudité. Drago le traîna dans la chambre à coucher.  
  
« Allez grimpes dans le lit » commanda Drago. « J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je reviendrai te prendre plus tard ». Il parlait comme si c'était tout à fait normal.  
  
Harry, trop fatigué pour protester se coucha. Drago verrouilla la salle de bain et jeta un sort sur le lit empêchant toute tentative d'évasion.  
  
Harry sourit. Il avait réussit à effrayer Drago avec ses idées suicidaires. Jusque là il n'avait jamais pensé au suicide. Maintenant, il l'envisageait sérieusement même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne renonçait habituellement jamais.  
  
Drago quitta la chambre, le laissant seul dans le grand lit. 


	3. fallen chap2

Fallen chap. 2  
  
Auteur : black elf  
  
Traductrice : feemusty  
  
Coucou tout le monde merci beaucoup pour toutes ces gentilles reviews cela me touche énormément. Et bien voici la suite. C'est un peu plus long et actif j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. Attention, c'est violent !  
  
Réponses au reviews  
  
Lilylas : merci, je crois que je vais te faire plaisir, Drago sera loin d'être un ange, lol  
  
Soal : merci pour tes compliments (grand sourire). Et bien seras-tu satisfaite ou pas ? Drago va être assez mauvais, désolée. Pour la suite cela s'arrangera peut être. Suspense...  
  
Céline402 : je te réponds également 2 mots, lol, la voilà  
  
Inferno-hell : merci j'espère que la suite te plaira  
  
Lily ewans/potter : merci, et bien là voilà la suite  
  
White wolf : et bien la voilà, mais tu ne sauras pas encore la fin (confidence, je ne la connais pas non plus)  
  
Polgara86 : merci. Je me suis trompée ? tu ne veux pas être vendue à Drago ? ben tant pis alors, il devra ce contenter d'Harry !  
  
Onarluca : merci artémis. Snif ta fic est déjà finie, je l'ai vraiment adorée, encore bravo  
  
Ddy : merci, ben oui c'est comme pour la nourriture il faut toujours bien laver avant de consommer  
  
Gaeriel palpatine : merci, contente que ça te plaise. Malheureusement, on ne verra pas le popotin de lulu mais on en parlera et on en verra d'autres.  
  
Sarah30 : merci de me suivre et amuses toi bien  
  
célineS : chalut ! merci. Et bien que répondre ? je vais pas dévoiler mes petits secrets non plus, lol. Disons que les choses évoluent et qu'on en apprend certaines au fur et à mesure. Parfois, ça surprend.  
  
Lee-nc-kass : héhéhé, je veux pas te faire enrager, mais si je te dévoile tout ça ne serait pas marrant, bizzz  
  
Lovespike : merci, merci, merci. Et bien, et bien, on surfe au lieu de travailler ? paaaas bien ! lol. T'as bien raison, mais sois prudente  
  
Zick : merci, voila la suite, courage je suis une sadique  
  
Izia black : merci, voilà la suite pour te servir chère madame.  
  
Voilà la suite, bonne lecture  
  
Harry se réveilla au contact de quelque chose lui frôlant la joue. Par réflexe, il se tourna vers la caresse. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa où il se trouvait, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sursautant. Drago Malfoy l'observait, son visage juste au dessus du sien.  
  
Il se demanda comment il avait réussi à s'endormir. Il avait lutté mais la fatigue l'avait emporté.  
  
Le brun détourna les yeux, fuyant le regard froid de Malfoy. Il chaussa ses lunettes pour mieux voir le papier qu'on lui tendait. C'était la gazette du sorcier dont la manchette annonçait sa mort. Harry cracha sur le journal et le jeta au sol. Il ne voulait rien lire sur sa présumée mort. Il se roula en boule et tourna le dos au blond.  
  
Le lit s'affaissa sous le poids d'un autre corps. Il sentit un souffle brûlant dans son cou, et se rappela les dernières paroles de Malfoy avant son départ. Que devait-il faire ? Combattre Malfoy ? Il aurait de gros problèmes s'il le faisait mais pouvait-il se résigner au viol ?  
  
« N'essaye même pas de m'approcher !» grogna-t-il en se tournant.  
  
Il suffoqua à la vue de Drago complètement nu à ses cotés.  
  
« Tu crois que je vais me gêner ? »  
  
« Oh, non, non, non ! Tu ne me feras rien »  
  
« Potter tu n'es qu'un esclave ! Tu dois t'y habituer. Ta nouvelle vie est d'être ma propriété et moi je veux te baiser ! »  
  
Harry empoigna sa mâchoire et lui adressa un regard venimeux.  
  
« Je te jure que si tu me touches, je te tues »  
  
« Oh non tu ne gagneras pas à ce petit jeu » menaça-il en pointant sa baguette sur le griffondor. « Tu ne peux pas gagner »  
  
Drago lança un sort et il fut immobilisé sur le lit, incapable du moindre mouvement, entravé par le drap de lit. Le blond rampa vers lui tel un chat. Il se jucha sur ses hanches.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras un peu mal au début, c'est normal »  
  
Il sourit d'un air satisfait.  
  
Harry remarqua avec dégoût que le blond était très excité. Il détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il sentait le blond se glisser entre ses jambes. Il essaya de se débattre mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Cela fit rire Drago. Il arrêta donc, décidé à jouer au mort.  
  
Harry réprima un frisson lorsqu'il sentit la poitrine du serpentard se frotter contre la sienne. S'il pensait jusque là qu'être nu était humiliant, là c'était bien pire. Il sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux et serra la mâchoire. Il ne pleurerait pas.  
  
Drago le pénétra légèrement et Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'osait pas regarder le blond. Il ne voulait pas voir l'amusement et le triomphe dans ses yeux gris. Il ne pourrait pas supporter cette vision. La douleur le déchirait tant physique que morale.  
  
Jamais il ne s'était senti diminué à ce point, ravalé à la qualité d'objet sexuel, de poupée gonflable. Il s'était déjà senti utilisé. Après tout, il n'était qu'un pion dans un jeu entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Maintenant, il était souillé. On l'utiliserait pour le jeter ensuite. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur un objet dans la pièce, tentant d'oublier ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
Soudain, Drago s'effondra sur lui, haletant fortement.  
  
Le blond c'était-il vidé en lui ? Il s'était tellement détaché de son corps qu'il ne l'avait pas senti. Et tant mieux.  
  
Drago resta longtemps immobile. S'était-il endormi ? Il aurait voulu le jeter au sol et lui faire aussi mal qu'il lui avait fait.  
  
Tout son corps l'élançait. Il voulait se laver. Juste se baigner et enlever la sueur de drago qui poissait son corps. Il voulait effacer toute trace. Peut-être pourrait-il demander au blond de lui effacer la mémoire, mais alors il devrait revivre ça à chaque fois comme si c'était la première.  
  
Harry humecta ses lèvres. Elles étaient salées. Il se demanda s'il avait pleuré. Il espérait que c'était juste de la transpiration. Même si c'était quasi impossible puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé du tout.  
  
Harry frissonna. Drago respirait plus calmement, toujours couché sur lui. Les draps avaient été rejetés et l'attachaient toujours à ce maudit lit. Il avait envie de crier pour déranger Drago mais il appréhendait son réveil. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, jamais. Comment un être humain pouvait-il faire subir ça à une autre personne ? Il ne mesurait donc pas les conséquences de ses actes ?  
  
La sensation de souillure ne partirait pas avant longtemps. Tout contact sexuel serait extrêmement difficile. Les larmes avaient coulé parce que Drago lui avait volé sa première expérience sexuelle. Il avait toujours imaginé ça comme quelque chose de très romantique. Il ne voulait pas dormir avec n'importe qui et dans n'importe quelle situation.  
  
Ses larmes silencieuses s'étaient taries. Drago recommença à bouger. Il retint son souffle et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller alors que le blond se retirait lentement. Il s'assit à coté de lui et le regarda. Le regard du serpentard sur son corps le brûlait littéralement. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne respira même plus.  
  
Quand Drago relâcha ses liens, il se roula en boule. Il se recouvrit des draps. Il voulait se cacher dans un trou noir et ne jamais en sortir.  
  
Il sentit Drago sortir du lit et quelques instants plus tard il entendit la baignoire se remplir à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva rapidement avec l'intention de se jeter par la fenêtre. S'il survivait à la chute il s'enfuirait, s'il n'y réchappait pas tant mieux.  
  
Soulagé que les sortilèges autours du lit aient été retirés, il ouvrit la fenêtre. Le froid le glaça.  
  
« N'y pense même pas ! » s'écria Drago derrière lui, alors qu'il avait déjà enjambé le rebord.  
  
Drago couru a lui. Harry s'amusa légèrement de son air affolé. Le blond saisit son bras et le traîna derrière lui vers la salle de bain. Il le lança dans la baignoire.  
  
« Je ne te permets pas de faire ça » cracha-t-il avec colère  
  
« Tu ne pourras jamais me contrôler Malfoy ! » répondit-il en nageant à l'autre extrémité du bac.  
  
« Oh si je le peux » grogna-t-il, en rentrant à son tour dans l'eau.  
  
« Je me tuerai ! Penses-tu que je peux rester avec toi après ce que tu m'as fait ? »  
  
« Oh, ne me blâme pas pour ça, le balafré. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es suicidaire »  
  
Harry bouillonnait de rage et de haine.  
  
« Toi. Tu n'es qu'une pourriture. Je préfère brûler en enfer que te permettre de recommencer » hurla-t-il, pris au piège dans un coin de la piscine.  
  
Drago se rapprocha, face à Harry.  
  
« Potter, tu es mon esclave. Je peux te faire tout ce que je souhaite. Maintenant assied toi calmement »  
  
Harry se cabra lorsqu'il commença à le laver  
  
« Ôtes tes sales pattes de moi ! D'abord tu me violes et après tu veux me décrasser. T'es vraiment dérangé ! »  
  
« Tu préfères que je t'attaches encore ? » demanda Drago, le tenant par les hanches.  
  
« Je peux me débrouiller seul ! »Hurla Harry  
  
« Pour que je te permette de te tuer ? Ne rêve pas Potter. Je ne te fais plus confiance. Maintenant tiens toi tranquille ou je t'attache encore. »  
  
Harry détourna les yeux, vaincu, alors que le blond se mit à frotter son torse. Il commença à trembler.  
  
« Pourrais-tu arrêter de pleurer ? Tu m'énerves encore ! »  
  
« Je ne pleure pas » grogna Harry.  
  
« On mais bien sur, c'est des gouttes de pluie sur tes joues »  
  
Harry ravala ses larmes et lui lança un regard assassin  
  
« Je te déteste »  
  
« Et bien merci. Je te déteste aussi », répondit le blond, souriant d'un air satisfait  
  
« Tu me rends malade »  
  
« J'en suis désolé pour toi. Tu verras tu finiras par aimé être pris »  
  
« Jamais, je préférerais n'importe quoi à ça, espèce d'enculé »  
  
« Oh, et bien on pourra tenter ça la prochaine fois »  
  
« Vas en enfer, Malfoy » hurla-t-il  
  
« Oh mais tu m'y as rejoint, non ? »  
  
« J'aimerais consacrer ma vie entière à te faire souffrir, plutôt que de mourir maintenant. Cela me donne au moins une raison de vivre ! » 


	4. fallen chap 22

Fallen chap. 2.2  
  
Auteur : black elf  
  
Traductrice : feemusty  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Coucou tout le monde, comment allez-vous tous ? Aussi bien que le temps j'espère. Je m'excuse pour le retard mais jusqu'au 19 juin, c'est la folie. Un de mes collègues est malade et il faut se taper son boulot en plus du mien. Pour couronner le tout, il y a des examens donc je cours partout et j'ai plus le temps d'écrire ou de laisser des reviews chez les autres, snif.  
  
££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££µ  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
Saael : coucou, ta review ma angoissée. J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu n'as plus d'idées aussi noires. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Si tu as le blues on peux causer si tu veux. Mon but n'est pas de te faire la morale. Mon adresse mail est dans mon profil. Si tu me contactes je te donnerais mon adresse msn. Bises et bon courage  
  
Pioupiou : merci, c'est très gentil. Et oui Drago est une ordure mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime non ? Et puis on saura pourquoi par la suite. Oui je compte bien tout traduire. En fait je compte traduire toutes les fics de Black elf, j'aime trop cette auteure. Et pour savoir si Harry va commettre une bêtise, il faudra lire la suite.  
  
Kashu kashart : merci, ben la voila. J'aime aussi beaucoup les tiennes. Bizz  
  
Love spike : coucou, si ma fic t'a inspiré de beaux rêves, je suis vraiment contente. Oui, désolée cette fic est assez violente, mais j'avais prévenu (âmes sensibles s'abstenir) mais bon qui sait les choses vont peut être changer par la suite.  
  
Lee nc kass : coucou, merci de me suivre. Tu as raison garde espoir, ça va peut être s'arranger  
  
Polgara 86 : ha là je comprends mieux ta fièvre acheteuse, lol. Merci ben oui c'est toujours trop court. Comme tout ce qui est agréable d'ailleurs  
  
Ddy : ben un viol, même sans violence, reste toujours un viol et c'est loin d'être agréable. Surtout si ton bourreau est ton pire ennemi et que tu ne vois aucune issue à ton malheur. Mais bon je sais pas je l'ai jamais vécu, heureusement, lol. Merci de me suivre, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours.  
  
Sarah30 : euh, merci et désolée pour le retard. Pour tes questions, je n'ai aucune réponse. Black elf donnera peut être plus d'info par la suite.  
  
Céline402 : et oui ça sert à ça les reviews, merci beaucoup  
  
Yami aku : merci. J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre. Tes messages me font toujours autant plaisir.  
  
Inferno hell : oui l'esprit est assez sombre en effet. Oui, il m'arrive d'évacuer ma rage sur le papier. Ça défoule et ne fait de mal à personne. Et encore oui, il y aura encore des scènes violentes. Merci, bisous  
  
Celine.s : mais qui t'a dit qu'Harry et Drago allaient s'aimer ? ptet bien qu'oui, ptet ben qu'non. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Petit caca perdu : mais ou as-tu trouvé un tel surnom, ptdr !!!!! merci et bien voilà la suite  
  
Lilylilas : merci beaucoup c'est très gentil  
  
Chanelle : merci, voici la suite. C'est marrant, si un jour j'ai une fille, j'aimerais l'appeler chanelle.  
  
Voici la suite  
  
Harry se coucha à nouveau sur le lit de Drago. Il n'était plus affamé. Drago l'avait forcé à manger après qu'il ai refusé. Il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper de cet endroit.  
  
La journée avait passé lentement et la nuit était encore tombée. Il retint un mouvement lorsqu'il entendit le blond revenir dans la chambre.  
  
« Normalement, les esclaves dorment sur le sol, mais je te permets de rester dans mon lit pour ce soir »  
  
« Oh, je te suis teeeeeeeellement reconnaissant » répondit-il, sarcastique. « J'adore tellement dormir dans ce lit où tu abuses de moi »  
  
Drago sourit.  
  
« Tiens, tu as le sens de l'humour Potter ? Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant »  
  
Drago pénétra dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit. Harry ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne lui vienne pas à l'idée de recommencer. Il revint dans la pièce, vêtu d'un boxer de soie noir. Il se coucha de l'autre coté du lit. Heureusement, le lit était suffisamment grand pour garder le plus de distance entre eux.  
  
« Dors Potter »  
  
Harry fit un mouvement pour sortir du lit.  
  
« Je ne te permettrai pas de te tuer ou de faire quoi que se soit sans ma permission. J'ai placé des sortilèges autours du lit. Je te surveille ou bien notre elfe le fera quand je ne serai pas là »  
  
« Oh, on pourrait presque croire que tu veux prendre soin de moi »  
  
« Presque, Potter, presque ».  
  
Harry ferma les yeux en cherchant le sommeil. La pensée d'être sans cesse surveillé ne l'aidait pas à se reposer. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, il fini par s'écrouler  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Harry se réveilla brusquement. Un bras encerclait sa poitrine. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'accoutument à l'obscurité et vu que c'était drago qui le serrait.  
  
Il essaya de le repousser mais le blond resserra son étreinte. Drago se blottit contre lui et le câlina, presque comme s'il cajolait un petit enfant.  
  
Harry ne pouvait s'échapper. Bizarrement, même Malfoy paraissait vulnérable dans son sommeil. Il scruta la pièce à la recherche de l'elfe de maison qui était supposé le surveiller.  
  
« Harry Potter est réveillé, monsieur ? » chuchota une voix à ces cotés.  
  
« Oui »  
  
« Vous ne devez pas blâmer Drago, monsieur », continua l'elfe  
  
« Le blâmer pour quoi ? »  
  
« Pour ce qu'il a fait à Harry Potter, monsieur. Il a été élevé dans ces coutumes monsieur »  
  
« C'est bien, mais c'était son choix »  
  
« Libby comprend que Mr Potter mette du temps à comprendre, Mr. Libby espère seulement que Mr Potter comprenne et ne voue pas Drago à l'enfer »  
  
Harry fronça les yeux alors que l'elfe disparaissait. Condamner Malfoy à l'enfer ? Si seulement il pouvait le faire. C'est bien ce que Malfoy lui faisait. Il avait fait ses choix et pris la mauvaise voie.  
  
Harry aboya presque quand il sentit le blond passer sa jambe autours de lui. Maintenant, drago semblait s'accrocher à lui. Chaque fois, qu'il tentait de le repousser il s'accrochait plus fort.  
  
Harry s'était presque rendormit quand le serpentard se mit à hurler  
  
« Non, non, non, je vous en supplie, non ! » hurla-t-il  
  
« Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! » cria Harry  
  
Drago gémit et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Le brun voulait parler mais ne savait quoi dire. Apparemment, drago avait fait un horrible cauchemar.  
  
« Bien fait » pensa le griffondor.  
  
Drago s'accrochait fortement à lui maintenant, il décida de le réveiller.  
  
« Malfoy » cria-t-il dans son oreille.  
  
Le blond sursauta et papillonna des paupières. Il semblait désorienté. Quand il réalisa où il était et qui il tenait il le lâcha. Harry affichait une mine dégoûtée  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »  
  
« Tu m'hurlais dans les oreilles en t'accrochant à moi comme un bébé. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas fais ça ! Tu rêvais ! »  
  
« Comment tu le saurais ? Tu dormais, imbécile »  
  
« Ne me cries pas dessus » le menaça le blond en brandissant sa baguette  
  
Harry regarda la baguette avec appréhension  
  
« Quoi tu vas me lancer un mauvais sort ! » se moqua-t-il  
  
« Non, mais je vais encore te lier »  
  
Harry se moqua de la visibilité de la crainte sur son visage. Il dévisagea le blond. Allait-il encore recommencer ?  
  
« Non tu as gagné, c'est bon »  
  
« Ce serait trop facile. Tu me dois quelque chose » dit-il en lui lançant le sort d'entrave.  
  
Harry se trouva encore attaché avec les draps, incapable de bouger. Il refusa de supplier Drago de le détacher.  
  
Drago se glissa sur lui, et se plaça entre ses jambes. Cette fois, il entra plus violement en lui. Harry souffra encore plus que la dernière fois. Son corps s'embrasait de douleur. Il s'accrocha aux draps en essayant de penser à autre chose espérant que cela se termine vite.  
  
Il revint à la réalité quant il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur sa poitrine.  
  
« Eh Malfoy, tu baves ? »  
  
Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc quand il réalisa que le serpentard pleurait. Drago avait les yeux fermés et sanglotait silencieusement. Il s'effondra sur le jeune homme et enfui son visage dans son cou.  
  
Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais imaginé voir un jour Malfoy dans cet état. Bien sur, il ne le prenait pas en pitié et de toute façon il n'aurait rien su faire pour le calmer. Il était lié au lit et ne pouvait pas bouger.  
  
Drago continua à sangloter plus fort tremblant de tout son corps. Harry sentait les larmes inonder son cou et l'oreiller.  
  
« Maudis sois-tu », grogna-t-il dans sa nuque.  
  
« Totalement d'accord avec toi »  
  
Drago grogna et se frotta contre lui et le mordit.  
  
« Et ! Malfoy ! s'écria Harry  
  
« Oops » rit l'autre en lui léchant le cou  
  
« Putain Malfoy, arrêtes ça, c'est dégoûtant ! Lâches moi !  
  
Drago se redressa et le lâcha. Il ne regarda pas Harry  
  
« Je suis trop fatigué pour ça ! Si tu en parles à Lucius je ferai de ta vie un enfer ! »  
  
« Comptes là-dessus, sauf si j'obtiens quelque chose en échange »  
  
« Merlin, ok c'est d'accord »  
  
Le blond se coucha et se retourna après avoir annulé son sort. 


	5. fallen chap3

Fallen chap. 3  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
coucou tout le monde ! je finis par me répéter mais je suis vraiment très désolée pour le retard. Mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause puisque j'ai réussi tous mes exams. Yéhhh, sortez le champagne. Je dois encore rédiger mon mémoire et le défendre oralement pour janvier. Ensuite, je serai licenciée en science économique politique et sociale. Pas mal, non ?  
  
enfin, bref, tout le monde s'en fou mais moi je suis contente. Ça fait une semaine que la connexion internet foire. J'espère que ça va plus planter pour enfin updater.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
réponses aux reviews  
  
ornaluca : coucou artémis, tu es toujours la première à envoyer un commentaire, lol. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.  
  
Snapeslove : tu es accro ? chouette alors ! pour les sentiments de Drago tu ne sauras pas tout de suite le fin mot de l'histoire  
  
Soal : je pense que ta vision des choses et des sentiments de drago est la bonne. Voilà la suite et merci.  
  
Lyna : merci, ben oui je suis une sadique, que veux tu chacun sa perversité, lol ! bises  
  
Inferno-hell : ben désolée pour le retard. Cette grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr de connexion me fait ...........   
  
Celine.s : décue ? il faut rester crédibles. Dans ce genre de situation, il est totalement impossible de tomber éperdument dans les bras de l'autre du jour au lendemain  
  
Lily ewans potter : merci, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant.  
  
Yami aku : merci beaucoup pour le soutien et toutes tes gentilles paroles  
  
Celine 402 : qui sait ? ils vont peut être s'entendre ou s'entretuer ? meme moi je ne le sais pas. Ben voilà la suite, lol, merci  
  
Lee nc kass : merci, et ben la voilà la suite. Oui, si j'avais un Drago sous la main j'aurais beaucoup de mal à rester sage. Mais pour Harry, c'est différent. Il ne pensait pas particulièrement à la sexualité et encore moins à l'homosexualité. Alors se retrouver en vestale d'un petit pervers blondinet, ça doit filer un choc  
  
Love spike : moi aussi, mais faut pas le dire ! tu es dépendante ? chouette alors ! et bien pour le sens du titre ça va viendre, patiente, mdr  
  
Ddy : merci, merci, merci, et bien voila enfin la suite  
  
Sarah30 : voilà une bonne question ! que se passe-t-il dans cette jolie petite tête ? tu auras bientôt la réponse  
  
Marie : merci, la voilà  
  
Vallou : merci beaucoup c'est très sympa  
  
Lululle : génial, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'il a mis ma fic dans ses préférées ! chouette !!!! à bientôt  
  
Senko yurima : ton message m'a bien fait rire. Mais c'est pas gentil de me faire culpabiliser ! déjà que j'avais pas envie de bosser ! etre comparée à origine est un des plus beau compliment pour moi, merci. J'adore origine, elehyn, ivrian et djeyanna. Encore merci  
  
Ukanamo : merci, je m'y remet promis  
  
Shyrinia : merci, je peux enfin souffler et je poste, lol  
  
....................................................  
  
Harry se réveilla avec un beau mal de crâne et la sensation qu'il se casserait en mille morceaux au moindre mouvement. Sa vue était brouillée à cause de la perte de ses lunettes. Il se retourna et vit que Drago avait quitté le lit.  
  
Il ressentait un vide dans son estomac et il devait vomir. Il devait donc se forcer à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Comme son estomac était vide, il n'avait rien à rendre de toute façon.  
  
Il chercha se lunettes et finit par les trouver sur une petite table à coté du lit. A sa grande surprise, les sorts autours du lit avaient été retirés il put donc en sortir.  
  
Il se lava le visage et le cou, dégoutté à la pensée que Drago l'avait léché cette nuit. Dans le miroir un garçon extrêmement pâle le dévisageait. Il était vraiment horrible.  
  
Il retourna dans la chambre en se demandant où était passé le blond. Bien qu'il ne lui manquait absolument pas. Harry sourit à l'idée de trouver un moyen d'échapper à cet enfer.  
  
Il ne voulait pas mourir mais s'enfuir. A l'extérieur, il demanderait à Dumbledore de lui effacer la mémoire et tout serait pour le mieux. La famille Malfoy pourrirait en prison pour le reste de leur vie.  
  
Harry chercha quelques vêtements. Il fouilla la garde robe du blond. Il n'avait jamais vu une garde robe aussi ridiculement grande. Des murs gigantesques étaient couverts de manteaux, pantalons, chandails, chemises, boxers et tee-shirt. Presque tout était noir, sauf quelques vêtements rouges ou verts. Harry s'empara d'une paire du boxer, de pantalons et d'un chandail. Il avait beaucoup maigri. Les pantalons du serpentard lui tombaient sur les chevilles.  
  
Il grogna. Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher une ceinture et devrait les tenir. Il courut presque jusqu'à la sortie. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Il s'élança jusqu'au bout. Il reconnut les escaliers de la veille, mais préféra ne pas les prendre.  
  
Il choisit un autre couloir qui se terminait par une autre volée de marches qui devaient déboucher de l'autre coté de la maison. Ce couloir semblait plus clair et lumineux que celui de Drago. Une fenêtre l'éclairait.  
  
Il entendit soudain une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il chercha un endroit où se cacher mais il n'y avait rien. Seulement un long couloir avec quelques portes.  
  
« Que faites vous ici ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.  
  
Harry se retourna et fit face à deux personnes, une grande et une petite.  
  
« Hem, je me suis perdu » répondit-il.  
  
Il n'avait jamais vu les deux garçons avant.  
  
« Oh, à qui appartiens-tu ? »  
  
Harry déglutit. Était-il supposé répondre qu'il appartenait à Drago Malfoy ? Plutôt brûler en enfer que de répondre ça.  
  
« Attends. Tu es le nouveau! tu es Harry Potter, l'esclave du jeune Malfoy. Je suis Ben »  
  
Le garçon se rapprocha de lui, et Harry réalisa qu'il était très beau. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux marrons, presque noirs. Harry estima qu'il devait avoir à peu près 20 ans. L'autre semblait beaucoup plus jeune.  
  
« Salut » répondit-il  
  
« Je suis l'esclave le Lucius et mon ami Marcus aussi »  
  
Harry remarqua que Ben ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion lorsqu'il se qualifiait d'esclave. Harry ne pouvait même pas prononcer ce mot.  
  
« Nous avons entendu parler de toi. Je peux t'appeler Harry ? » continua Ben  
  
Harry hocha la tête alors que Marcus quittait la pièce en courant. Il n'y voyait pas d'objection mais trouvait Ben vraiment très bizarre. Il se força à sourire.  
  
« Ton maître t'as déjà permis de quitter la chambre ? » demanda Ben alors qu'ils avançaient en direction des grands escaliers.  
  
« Hem, je ne sais pas. Il n'était pas là donc euh. Je le cherchais » prétendit Harry en virant au cramoisi.  
  
Ben rit  
  
« Je serais très étonné que tu le cherches vraiment. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je peux comprendre que tu veuilles t'échapper »  
  
« Tu veux t'enfuir aussi ? » demanda le brun, étonné  
  
Ben fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Non, pourquoi je ferais ça ! J'aime être ici. Mon maître est bon pour moi »  
  
Harry senti son estomac se resserrer.  
  
« Ton maître est bon pour toi ? » demanda-t-il, ahuri.  
  
« Oui, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir partir, je suis parfaitement heureux ici. Maître Lucius est bon, c'est un bel homme très généreux »  
  
La mâchoire d'Harry lui en tomba.  
  
« Mais dans le vrai monde vous seriez libre ! Vous ne seriez pas violé chaque nuit ! » 


	6. fallen chap32

Fallen chap. 3.2  
  
Auteur : black elf  
  
Traductrice : feemusty  
  
Coucou tout le monde, je viens d'avoir de gros problèmes de connexion, donc je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. D'ailleurs pour gagner du temps je ne réponds pas personnellement aux reviews. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long promis (plus de 7 pages) et je répondrai à tout le monde, alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des petits mots c'est très motivant. Bises à tous et j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
  
.................................  
  
De retour dans la chambre, il s'appuya au mur et respira à fond, essayant de se calmer complètement. Il déchira une affiche en mille morceaux. Cette crise de rage l'épuisa et à bout de force il s'allongea.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Drago rentra dans la pièce. Le blond ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Allait-il être malade ? Il était encore plus pale que d'habitude et tenait son ventre à deux mains.  
  
Il alla directement à la salle de bain sans même un regard vers Harry. Le brun le suivit du regard. C'était bien fait pour lui. Apparemment son père ne l'avait pas ménagé. Mais il n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour lui, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit. Seulement à ce moment là il sembla voir qu'il était déjà occupé et que la chambre avait été saccagée.  
  
« C'est toi qui a fais ça ? » murmura-t-il  
  
Harry se contenta de détourner les yeux.  
  
« Écoutes moi bien petit enculé ! Je t'interdis de casser quoi que ce soit m'appartenant ! Et Potter mais se sont mes fringues !? »  
  
Le blond essayait d'hurler, mais seul un chuchotement enroué sortait de sa gorge. Il s'empara de sa baguette et à coup de « réparo » arrangea les dégâts. Pendant qu'il le faisait, Lucius était entré dans la pièce, observant son fils.  
  
« Drago »  
  
Harry l'observa et perçut un éclat de crainte dans les yeux du fils  
  
« Tu t'es excusé auprès de ton esclave pourtant ? » exigea-t-il  
  
Drago rougit légèrement et secoua la tête.  
  
« Oh ! Je vois, tu l'as pris de force très rapidement ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu ! J'exige que tu le fasse tout de suite »  
  
« Harry, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je suis désolé pour la douleur que je t'ai infligé... j'ai eu tort » dit-il aussi rapidement que possible sans regarder le jeune homme.  
  
Harry le regarda, interloqué. Malfoy était désolé pour sa douleur ? Que signifiait le comportement de Lucius ? Non, mais, quels malades !  
  
C'est maintenant lui que le chef de famille dévisageait.  
  
« J'accepte tes excuses » répondit-il à contre cœur.  
  
« Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, arrangez vous pour prendre du plaisir tous les deux ensemble » sourit-il plus doucement.  
  
Il quitta finalement la chambre.  
  
Harry dévisagea Drago. Il voulait lui arracher les yeux. Il se demandait si Lucius avait souvent réprimandé son fils de cette façon. Malfoy père semblait très dur avec lui, en gardant toujours un masque impassible. Et bien il l'aura bien méritée, pensa-t-il. Drago n'avait pas bougé depuis cinq bonnes minutes.  
  
« Malfoy ? »  
  
Drago se tenait calmement au centre de la chambre, encore plus blanc que les draps. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement.  
  
« Je pense que je vais m'évanouir » chuchota-t-il alors que ses yeux se révulsaient.  
  
Harry se précipita et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.  
  
« Et merde, pourquoi je dois toujours sauver tout le monde ? » marmonna-t- il en tenant un Drago pas très léger dans ses bras.  
  
Il le porta tant bien que mal et le lança sur le lit. Il le gifla plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne se réveille.  
  
« Vas-t'en Potter. Je veux être seul » geigna-t-il en enfuissant son visage dans l'oreiller.  
  
Harry le fixa un moment. Mais où aurait-il pu aller ? Il se glissa dans le lit à ses cotés. Il était trop fatigué. Il se rappela vaguement qu'il était supposé dormirà terre et ignora cette idée. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain, ils firent la grasse matinée jusqu'en début d'après midi. Harry était réveillé depuis longtemps mais n'avait pas l'intention de se lever. Pour quoi faire ? Il regardait le ciel enchanté au dessus de lui. Drago se réveilla à son tour.  
  
« Potter, ne pense pas que ta situation à changé. Tu restes mon esclave soumis et docile. Je suis toujours ton maître et si je veux du sexe tu devras de nouveau m'en donner. Cependant, je ferai des efforts pour t'y préparer. Bien que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de le faire, je n'ai pas besoin d'être encore puni par mon père »  
  
« Vas en enfer Malfoy » marmona-t-il 


	7. fallen chap 4

Fallen chap. 4

Auteur : black elf

Traductrice : feemusty

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Coucou tout le monde et oui je suis toujours vivante. Je suis désolée d'être restée si longtemps sans updater mais je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie. Hors, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi si je fais quelque chose par obligation, je le fais mal. Donc maintenant, je suis remotivée et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus.

Wow, j'ai passé le cap des 100 reviews. Je n'en reviens pas. Merci, merci, merci (10 pages de mercis ça vous irait)

Puisque j'ai été très vilaine je ne répondrai pas personnellement à vos messages. Mais comme ça je mets à jour tout de suite. Espérons que vous aurez toujours envie de lire la suite. Vos messages m'ont encouragé à reprendre. Pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai crée un blog qui contiendra beaucoup de fanarts hp.

Bises à tous.

Drago dînait avec sa famille et ses amis. Harry préférait se faire oublier. Il décida d'aller se coucher, dans un lit, bien sur ! Il n'allait pas se coucher sur le sol comme un verre de terre apprivoisé par ce petit snobinard. Le sommeil le fuyait, forcément il dormait beaucoup trop. Alors qu'il allait finir par sombrer drago pénétra dans la chambre d'une démarche incertaine.

Il regarda le blond avec curiosité. Apparemment, il avait bu. Il ferma les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir, espérant que Drago le laisserait tranquille.

Mais pas de chance.

« Potter, ouvres les yeux. Je sais que tu ne dors pas. J'ai peut être bu mais je ne suis pas encore stupide » dit-il en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

« Fous moi la paix », marmonna-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés

« Désolé, mais j'ai envie d'avoir une conversation décente avec toi » bouda-t-il

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

« Tu n'es pas capable d'avoir une conversation décente, même quand tu es sobre »

« Oh tu veux toujours tout gâcher » se lamenta-t-il

Harry grogna. Il fallait reconnaître qu'un Drago bourré était tout à fait drôle.

« Je veux juste être seul et dormir »

« Aw ! Fais un effort Harry » se lamenta le blond encore plus fort

« Pas quand tu as bu Malfoy »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que toi aussi tu as besoin du verre »

Il se relava et prit quelques bouteilles dans un placard. Il revint sur le lit et les plaça devant le brun

« Bois » commanda-t-il

« Et être empoisonné ? Non merci » dit-il en s'asseyant. Il repoussa les bouteilles vers Drago.

« Mais je ne veux pas t'empoisonner, Potter ! Et plus, je pense vraiment que tu a besoin de boire un coup » insista-t-il

« Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin de boire » hurla-t-il en repoussant la bouteille de Martini

« Bien sur que si Potter » dit-il en prenant une lampée. « Ça t'aiderait à oublier beaucoup de choses »

« Je ne veux pas me saouler juste pour oublier Malfoy ! Je me rappellerai de tout après de toute façon »

« Oui, mais pendant quelques heures, tu n'as plus de problèmes. Et puis, je suis très bavard. Je ne te laisserai pas dormir »

« Oh d'accord » céda-t-il en avalant une belle gorgée.

Drago le regarda avec amusement virer au rouge et tousser. Quand il se fut remis de sa crise de toux. Il recommença pour montrer au blondinet qu'il savait boire.

« Alors ça va mieux ? » demanda curieusement le blond. Harry avait quasi sifflé la bouteille.

« Je n'oublierai jamais que tu m'as baisé et que tu le feras encore ! » cracha-t-il

« Moi j'essaie d'oublier que mon propre père m'a fait pareil » répondit-il tristement. « Peut être que ça ne marche pas autant que je le pensais »

Harry rangea la bouteille, l'estomac retourné. Boire avec l'estomac vide n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Et maintenant tu te rends comptes à quel point c'est mal ? »

« Pourquoi ça serait mal ? C'était ma punition »

« Et pour moi ? Ce que tu me fais ? Tu me punis aussi ? » hurla le brun

« Non... tu es mon esclave. Je peux te faire tout ce que je souhaite »

Harry empoigna sa mâchoire et combattis son envie de frapper sa sale petite gueule.

« Vous étes tous complètement dingues » cria-t-il en sortant du lit

Drago saisit son bras et l'attira à lui.

« On se calme, qui t'autorise à me parler sur ce ton ? »

« Personne ne me l'a interdit ! »

« Et bien maintenant c'est fait » hurla-t-il

« Vas te faire voir, Malfoy ! »

« Je vais devoir te punir pour ça ! » le menaça-t-il, la voix dangereusement calme.

« Très bien et bien vas-y. Tu peux me tuer par la même occasion ? »

Drago soupira et le lâcha.

« Pff, tu n'as toujours pas renoncé à cette idée ? »

« Bien sur que non. Tout est mieux que de rester ici » répondit-il en détournant les yeux

« Tout ? Tu te trompes tu aurais pu te retrouver avec Voldemort ou être l'esclave de mon père. Et il est bien pire que moi. Fais moi confiance »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Voldemort après le combat ? Je l'ai bien blessé ? »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se posait la question mais cela n'avait jamais été le bon moment.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'y étais pas »

« Tu n'y étais pas ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il « pour quelle raison Drago Malfoy, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort n'y était pas ? c'était le combat du siècle ! »

« J'avais quelques problèmes » répondit-il anxieux, il semblait tout d'un coup complètement dégrisé.

« Des problèmes »

« Oui. J'avais des difficultés à sortir d'un placard »

Il couvrit sa bouche. La vérité était sortie toute seule.

« Tu étais enfermé dans un placard pendant le combat ? rit Harry.

Drago roula des yeux, ennuyé par l'hilarité du brun.

« Très drôle Potter, maintenant, fermes la »

Harry rit encore plus fort, les larmes coulants sur ses joues

« Ça suffit Potter ! Ce que tu peux être un connard stupide parfois ! Arrêtes de rire, je te l'ordonne »

« Enfermé...dans... un placard » rigola-t-il, tenant son estomac

« Je suis content que tu trouves ça si amusant Potter »

Le griffondord commençait sérieusement à lui vriller les nerfs. Il devait stopper son rire avant de lui faire mal.

Harry ne parvenait pas à se calmer. L'image mentale de Drago verrouillé dans un placard était vraiment trop drôle. Soudain Drago apposa un baiser rugueux sur ses lèvres lui coupant la respiration. Harry inhala par le nez complètement choqué par la sensation des lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Son rire mourut d'un coup.

Drago relâcha sa bouche et sourit, satisfait.

« J'en enfin trouvé le moyen de te clouer le bec »

Harry le dévisagea, dégoûté

« Ew ! malfoy t'es malade ! » dit-il en se frottant la bouche.

Le blond riait sous cape

« tu me l'as déjà dit ça, Potter. Dans ce monde tu dois juste accepter les choses comme elles sont c'est tout »

Harry le fixa. Une lueur de tristesse assombrissait ses yeux gris. Drago se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, abandonnant un Harry choqué dans le lit.

« Potter, viens ici » hurla-t-il après quelques temps.

Harry soupira et s'extirpa du lit se rendant aussi dans la salle d'eau. Une fois debout, il ressentit les effets de l'alcool. Drago se tenait devant le miroir, agrippé à l'évier. Une bouteille vide traînait à coté de lui.

« déshabilles toi » commanda-t-il, la froid glaciale.

Il prit sa baguette et lui lança un sort. Harry reçut un souffle tranchant.

« s'il te plait, non... pas encore » mendia-t-il mentalement. Il retira son chandail et le jeta par terre. Il porta ses mains au col de sa chemise, mais ses mains tremblaient trop.

« bordel, quel empoté » s'écria Drago en roulant des yeux.

Il s'approcha de lui et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Harry se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Tout amusement l'avait quitté. La peur s'emparait maintenant de lui. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire et peur de ses propres réactions.

Drago termina de déboutonner sa chemise et l'a glissa par-dessus ses épaules, le faisant frissonner. Ensuite, il s'attaqua à son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses chevilles.

Du bout des doigts il caressait sa peau.

« penses-tu que tu apprécieras plus le sexe quand tu as bu quand tu es sobre ? »

Harry refusa de répondre et détourna la tête. Le blond se poussa contre le mur et fit disparaître ses boxers.

« cette fois je compte bien m'y prendre différemment, tu verras tu t'amuseras »

« rêves toujours »

Drago se tenait devant lui, admirant son corps. Harry se sentait dégoûté. Tout ce que lui faisait le blond le dégouttait. Si seulement il pouvait partir de là. Il était malade et fatigué de ressentir ces sensations. Drago exerçait son pouvoir sur lui. Il se sentait faible. Il voulait le frapper !

« cette fois, tu dois participer. Je suis fatigué de baiser un morceau de viande inanimée » dit-il en quittant ses propres vêtements

« ne comptes pas sur moi pour ça, Malfoy ! »

« oh que si » répondit-il.

Il le plaqua contre le mur et lui embrassa le cou. Harry essaya de le repousser mais la poigne du blond sur lui était trop forte. Drago recula, satisfait, en quittant ses derniers vêtements.

Harry tenta de courir à la porte, mais drago lui saisi le bras.

« nous pouvons jouer brutalement si tu veux... veux tu de la brutalité Potter ? » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. « tu veux vraiment que se soit comme la dernière fois ? »

« tu es fou » s'écria le griffondor, désespéré. Il luttait contre les larmes

« non, mais j'ai bu » le corrigea-t-il. « calmes toi Potty. Tu apprécieras »

drago s'empara de sa main et le traîna avec lui jusqu'au lit. Il l'obligea à s'allonger et se jucha sur ses hanches.

« relaxes toi, Potty » lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. Il lécha doucement son lobe. Harry était de nouveau tétanisé, ce qui énervait prodigieusement le blond dont les mains descendirent le long de sa aine. Les yeux Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit les intentions du blond.

« Malfoy, non » lutta-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas prendre du plaisir à cela. Drago lâcha son oreille et examina les yeux du brun.

« ce n'est pas la peine de te débattre » murmura-t-il

il traça un chemin de baisers tout autour de sa bouche. Harry secoua la tête, tentant d'éviter la chaleur des baisers du blond mais il s'empara de son menton et l'embrassa. Son autre main avait enfin atteint son but et s'était refermée sur son sexe.

Harry retint son souffle, se maudissant lorsqu'il ne put retenir un gémissement. Drago faisait des miracles avec sa main et parvenait à la faire bander. Harry se dégouttait lui-même.

Drago était calme, couvrant son visage de chauds et doux baisers. Il relâcha son menton. Harry était trop choqué pour le remarquer

« je te l'avais dis que tu aimerais » chuchota-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres.

Le brun commença à haleter alors que drago accentuait ses caresses dans de longs vas et vient. Bien qu'Harry faisait tout pour rester le plus froid possible il sentait son front se couvrir de sueur.

« j'ai envie de le prendre en moi, même si ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'un maître est supposé faire » dit drago et lui caressant les cheveux. « tu es si beau ».

Harry sursauta, revenant brutalement à la réalité.

« malfoy, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi » s'écria-t-il en le poussant.

« voyons je ne vais pas partir comme ça ! je ne suis pas si cruel ! »

Harry grogna. La partie basse de son corps démentait son mensonge. Son sexe palpitant était loin d'être insensible.

Drago se repositionna sur lui, frottant son excitation contre celle d'Harry, amusé par les réactions visibles sur son visage. C'était comme si le garçon n'avait jamais éprouvé ça avant. Oh Merlin ! était-ce possible que le garçon soit réellement si innocent ? drago chassa rapidement cette pensée et glissa un doigt dans son intimité.

Harry jappa. Il ne s'était pas encore remis de la dernière fois où Drago l'avait pris. Mais après quelques mouvements, il commença à se relaxer. Il essayait de penser à des choses désagréables mais Drago ajouta un deuxième doigt et bougea doucement. Harry grinça des dents et sentit quelque chose de mouillé. Heureusement, drago utilisait un lubrifiant cette fois. Drago se redressa et enduit son sexe. Il se replaça entre les jambes du garçon et lentement se glissa en lui. Harry gémit en s'agrippant aux draps.

« je te fais mal ? » demanda-t-il, en appuyant son corps contre le sien.

« bien sur que tu le fais ! »

l'exication avait quitté son corps. Il était revenu en enfer. Drago essuya la transpiration du front d'Harry avec sa main. Il remarqua que le brun, fixai le ciel enchanté du plafond tentant de penser à autre chose. Il soupira et enfui son visage dans son cou, ne bougeant pas d'un poil bien qu'il devait se faire violence.

« je veux juste te donner du plaisir Potter » chuchota-t-il en caressant son visage. « il n'y a pas de raison de me rejeter tout le temps. Tu es ici pour très longtemps et si tu continues à t'entêter je vais te faire mal alors que ça peut être agréable »

c'est là qu'il vit que Harry pleurait.

« tu me demandes quoi là ? tu n'as donc aucune idée de ce que tu me fais à nouveau ? »

« si je le sais, tu te rappelles ? »

« alors pourquoi me fais tu ça ? » demanda-t-il les larmes débordants de ses joues

« ok, j'ai compris » soupira-t-il « je voulais juste t'aider à te relaxer »

comme Harry ne répondait pas, il s'empara du sexe du jeune homme et se remit à bouger lentement.

Quand se fut fini, il fallu longtemps pour qu'Harry se calme, pleurant toujours en silence. Même quand Drago l'eu relâché, les larmes continuèrent à couler. Drago se mordit la lèvre et lança un sort de nettoyage avant de se recoucher.

Le blond ne sentait plus aucun effet de l'alcool. Il saisit le jeune homme et l'attira à lui. Harry se débattit.

« ôtes tes mains de moi »

« juste dors », répondit-il en refusant de le lâcher.

Harry se débattit encore un peu mais il était trop épuisé pour continuer. La mort dans l'âme il se contenta de se retourner.

Drago enroula ses bras autours de lui. Il ne pensait pas que se serait si bon de s'endormir avec Harry contre lui. Les cheveux d'Harry dans son visage. L'odeur d'Harry emplissant ses narines.

Demain il se dirait juste qu'il avait trop bu.

voilà à suivre dans une quinzaine de jours


	8. fallen chap5

Fallen chap. 5

Auteur : black elf

Traductrice : feemusty

Coucou tout le monde, et vous avez remarqué j'ai respecté mes engagements. Je publie mon chapitre pile poil à la date promise. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'en profite pour faire une petite pub perso, si vous aimez les fanarts hp allez faire un tour sur mon blog ;

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Réponses aux reviews

Draya felton : bonjour miss et merci pour ton message. Tu vois tu n'auras pas du attendre trop longtemps.

Lee nc-kaas : salut vous. Et bien oui lulu est un gros vilain dans cette fic et vous n'avez pas encore tout vu. Et puis si ça peut vous rassurer les choses évoluent, patience lol

Minerve : hello m'dame, et oui tu as raison, il est en effet un peu lourd le dray. Mais au moins il s'en rend compte mais il ne sait pas comment agir autrement, tu verras par la suite

Saael : coucou, ton message m'a fait très plaisir. Ça fait du bien d'émouvoir les lecteurs comme ça. Et si tu aimes le style tu devrais aimer la suite

Vif d'or : et oui je m'excuse encore humblement pour mon retard. Je promets de faire tout mon possible pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Merci pour ton message. Et donc à dans deux semaines.

Zick : et oui lulu est trèèèèèèèès spécial dans cette fic. Tu verras il lui manque même une grosse case

Ddy : ouf je suis pardonnée, je suis contente de te lire à nouveau lol. C'est gentil d'aller voir mon blog. Et oui tu ne rêves pas. Le Dragon tombe sous le charme. Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, cela me touche énormément. Alors la fic originale n'est pas terminée et je ne saurais donc pas te dire le nombre de chapitre. Suspence il comprit pour moi lol. Et pour terminer je promets de répondre aux reviews.

Aza : merci la voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira

Bob chiri : fantastique ??? wow, ça c'est du compliment merci

Onarluca : coucou artémis, je suis heureuse de voir que tu me suis toujours. Gros bisous

Céline.s : sniff, tu m'abandonnes ? et bien merci quand meme pour tes encouragements. Et peut etre à une autre fois, bises

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla au contact de quelque chose de chaud. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et réalisa qu'il tenait Harry dans ses bras et que le brun dormait paisiblement. Délicatement, il relâcha son étreinte autours de lui et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il devait s'éloigner pour réfléchir aux derniers événements.

Il avait réussi à casser la volonté du brun mais bizarrement n'en tirait aucune satisfaction. Se trouver face à sa détresse n'avait rien d'amusant.

Il s'était plié à toutes les exigences paternelles pour obtenir un esclave. Il le voulait tellement pour décharger ce besoin profondément encré en lui. Mais ce besoin ne s'était pas atténué. Au début, Drago pensait que c'était parce qu'il était gay. Maintenant, il s'avait qu'il s'était trompé. Ce besoin n'était pas comblé par une simple débauche sexuelle.

Bien sur, il aimait coucher avec Harry. La veille, c'était même encore plus agréable. Parvenir à donner un peu de plaisir au brun était beaucoup plus satisfaisant que son seul assouvissement. Il avait obligé Harry à avoir sa première expérience sexuelle avec lui. Hors, ce n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait pas du agir comme ça. La première fois est importante. Ca devrait être magique. Mais cela avait été loin d'être le cas tout comme pour sa propre défloration. Il avait fait subir à Harry ce que lui avait vécu.

Il culpabilisait pour ça, mais ne savait vraiment pas comment réparer son erreur. Il pourrait rendre sa liberté à Harry. Mais, son père le tuerait. Il pourrait arrêter de toucher le griffondor. Mais son père le remarquerait et pour être honnête... il ne se sentait pas capable de résister. Son besoin de contact était trop fort.

Il pourrait essayer d'être amical avec le brun, mais cela rendrait seulement la situation plus inconfortable et lui plus vulnérable. Il ne savait pas comment ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un.

Bien que son père l'ai élevé, ait formaté son esprit, il avait toujours pensé que son père avait tort. Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant Harry mais son père se trompait. Il n'était pas stupide et bien que tous les serpentards possèdent des esclaves, il savait que c'était mauvais. C'était mal de décider pour une autre personne, de les contraindre à agir contre leur volonté, de les punir et les blesser physiquement et mentalement.

Harry ne devait jamais devenir la propriété de son père. Lucius avait entraîné ses proies très jeunes, mais pour Harry c'était différent. Harry avait connu la liberté et vécu dans le vrai monde. Harry ne serait jamais véritablement sien.

Drago soupira et retourna dans la chambre. Harry dormait paisiblement. Il ne comprenait pas comment il s'y prenait après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

À la nouvelle de sa mort, il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il avait passé une bonne part de sa vie à faire de la vie de Potter un enfer mais apprendre sa mort lui avait fait un choc. La sensation de l'avoir perdu a jamais le rendait vraiment très bizarre.

Drago passa la main dans sa chevelure en bataille. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés depuis poudlard. Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui l'envahissaient. L'envie de caresser Harry combattait l'envie de le blesser.

Il le détestait. Il l'avait toujours détesté. Ou alors le détestait-il tout simplement parce que c'était ce qu'il était sensé faire.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Tout était si confus. Il finit par se recoucher. Il n'avait rien à faire dans la maison de toute façon... sauf jouer avec Harry.

Harry ne connaîtrait jamais ses véritables sentiments. Il ne saurait jamais à quel point il se sentait pitoyable et abandonné. Il n'aurait jamais le courage de lui dire.

Sa vie était loin de la perfection. Vraiment très loin... puisqu'il ne se rappelait d'aucun moment où il avait réellement été heureux. Tout en lui était comme en sommeil. Son cœur était froid, presque gelé. Ses yeux aveugles à la réalité. Ses oreilles sourdes à tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Son père l'avait élevé comme ça.

Son père lui mentait continuellement mais il était trop faible pour le réaliser, ou après pour s'y opposer.

Drago se demandait pour quelle raison son père lui avait offert Harry. Il pensait certainement qu'il changerait, qu'il l'avait maté.

Mais Lucius avait commis une erreur en emmenant le griffondor ici. Maintenant, il était obligé de faire face à la réalité. Il avait du voir et entendre les cris de Harry. Son père avait commis une erreur en le violant. Maintenant, il savait à quel point c'était traumatisant. Lucius lui avait fait comprendre. Il avait également commis une erreur en le séquestrant, dans la crainte qu'il apporte la honte sur le nom des Malfoy.

Il n'aimait pas l'admettre mais quand son géniteur avait amené Harry cela l'avait ravi. Il aurait enfin quelqu'un à qui parler, avec qui combattre aussi. Mais il avait tout gâché. Il était mort de peur. Il craignait que son père ne lui jette un sort parce qu'il ne supportait pas ce qu'il était vraiment.

Lucius couchait avec de jeunes hommes et pourtant il avait été dégoûté lorsqu'il avait compris les préférences de son fils.

Il était supposé épouser une femme. Son père le lui répétait tous les jours. Ce n'est pas que la société sorcière n'acceptait pas les gays. Ils étaient tolérés mais pourtant son père en avait honte. Une honte telle qui avait enfermé son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la femme parfaite pour lui. Pendant ce temps, il espérait que Drago assouvirait ses pulsions sexuelles avec Harry et que lorsqu'il s'en serrait lassé il épouserait enfin une gentille petite femme.

Peut être que Drago n'était pas assez fort pour vivre dans le mensonge. Peut être qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que son père. Il était faible.

Il se mordit les lèvres en se retournant dans son lit. Harry dégageait de la chaleur à ses cotés. Il réalisait que les choses devaient changer de façon spectaculaire s'il voulait se débarrasser de cette envie qui le tourmentait. S'il voulait remplir ce vide incroyable qui l'habitait.

Il éprouvait le besoin de relâcher la douleur qui l'oppressait. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui avait besoin d'être réconforté.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il commettait toutes ses horreurs parce que la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment c'était être aimé. Mais il s'avait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Au début, il espérait que quelqu'un pourrait... peut être Harry... mais il avait tout gâché. Harry le détesterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il l'avait blessé et ne méritait que sa haine. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible de se mépriser autant pour ça.

ßß

Harry se réveilla et son regard se porta sur Drago, étendu à ses cotés. Le blond dormait profondément. Une petite larme restait accrochée à son oeil.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Mais par Merlin, que pouvait-il se passer de si mauvais dans la vie de Malfoy pour qu'il pleure jusque dans son sommeil.

Il ne voulait pas penser à la veille mais des images s'imposaient dans son esprit. Il serra les draps de désespoir. Ces images devaient partir. Il se dégouttait lui-même.

Harry essayait de se rappeler de bons souvenirs de Poudlard. Mais cela l'attristait encore plus puisque ça lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il avait peu d'espoirs dans la vie. Il comptait sur l'amitié, il espérait trouver l'amour et le bonheur. Mais à quoi se raccrocher quand vous avez tout perdu ? L'amour, le seul moment ou il avait aimé était quand il était à Poudlard et quand Sirius était encore en vie. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le grand amour, et si une telle chose existait il ne l'éprouverait sans doute jamais. Pas tant qu'il serait séquestré, soumis à un maître.

L'amitié. Il avait les meilleurs amis que l'on puisse souhaiter avoir. Ils l'avaient aimé en dépit de tout. Ils l'avaient toujours soutenu. Le rattrapaient quand il tombait. Maintenant, il était au plus pas et personne n'était là pour le relever. Personne pour le sortir de l'obscurité. C'est à peine s'il se sentait toujours vivant.

Comment continuer à s'accrocher à un mince espoir, lorsque vous savez que c'est inutile ? Quand vous savez que tous les jours seront pareils. Que vous souffrirez de la même façon, toujours honteux. Et que vous ne pourrez pas oublier tout ce qu'on vous aura fait subir.

Ramper, ramper tous les jours de votre vie. Avec des blessures inguérissables. Inconscient de tout ce qui vous entoure, sentant seulement la douleur en vous alors que vous n'aspirez qu'a la douceur et à l'amour.

Harry pleurait encore. Pleurer était la seule chose qu'il semblait faire ces derniers jours. Pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à suffoquer en manque d'oxygène. Quand il commençait, il pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Peut être était ce encore sa seule barrière à la folie.

........ A suivre


	9. fallen chap 52

Fallen chap 5.2

Auteur : black elf

Traductrice : feemusty

coucou tout le monde comment allez-vous ? Vous remarquerez que je tiens mes délais.

Moi j'ai chopé une saleté de bronchite dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser. Et je dois dire que ça commence à en avoir vraiment marre.

Alors voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mais je tiens à vous mettre en garde ce chapitre est vraiment hard.

J'ai aussi une petite info à vous communiquer. J'ai créé mon blog sur celui-ci vous trouverez déjà une centaine de fanarts hp. J'en ai encore énormément à mettre en ligne. Vous y trouverez aussi pleins d'autres choses, mes dessins, mes coups de gueule.... Alors pour les amateurs la marche à suivre est mon pseudo arobat skyblog point com. J'y mettrait aussi mes nouveaux chapitres en exclusivité une semaine avant fanfiction. Avis aux impatients lol.

réponse aux reviews

aza : merci pour tes encouragement, et je n'abondonne pas, bises

draya : et bien la voila la suite, tu vois je tiens mes engagements, bises

vif d'or : aie aie aie, si tu trouves le chapitre précédant dur, j'ai peur pour la suite. Les trois prochains vont être encore pires. J'espère que ça te plaira encore, je t'embrasse aussi et merci

lee nc kas : coucou vous. Et bien pour lucius je vais garder le suspens. Draco devient de plus en plus attachant vous verrez quant à Harry et bien .... C'est problématique

artémis : hello miss, merci pour ton soutien, tu vois je persévère

minerve : si tu aimes les histoires tristes tu vas etre servie, lol. Mais bon gardons espoir ça va peut être s'arranger (y a que moi que le sais niark niark) bises

saael : coucou, et bien merci de tes compliments. J'aime quand tu gagatises. Et logiquement ça ne devrait pas s'arranger au contraire. Pour une suite plus rapide il faudra aller voir sur mon blog à partir de la semaine prochaine. Kisses

vif d'or : merci pour ta patience et ta gentillesse. J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre

zick : plus space que lulu tu meurs lol. Tu verras dans quelques temps

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Derrière lui, Drago s'était réveillé. Les pleurs d'Harry l'avaient arraché à ses rêves. Il fixa son dos pendant quelques minutes, restant silencieux. Il voulait attendre qu'Harry se calme mais cela ne semblait pas arriver.

Il bougea légèrement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il détestait l'autre garçon avec passion mais en même temps cela déchirait son cœur. Réaliser sa responsabilité, n'arrangeait rien.. C'était la première fois, qu'il éprouvait de la culpabilité, et il détestait ça.

Il posa une main froide sur son épaule mais le brun ne réagit pas. Était-ce un rejet ou pas ? L'envie de toucher Harry était si forte, trop forte pour y résister. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et le griffondor ne réagissait toujours pas.

Il se rapprocha de lui et appuya sa poitrine contre son dos, lui offrant du réconfort. Si seulement Harry l'acceptait... maintenant, le garçon était contre lui, apaisé.

Drago sentit ses larmes salées quand il posa un doux baiser dans ses cheveux. Harry sentait si bon. Même si son odeur se mélangeait au goût de ses larmes.

Harry revint brutalement à la réalité, en réalisant qui le réconfortait. Comme il en avait besoin ! Pourtant les intentions du blond étaient mauvaises.

Drago était la seule chose le maintenant en vie. Si seulement, il acceptait de le laisser mourir, il partirait avec plaisir. Seulement, il ne le permettrait jamais, il préférait le torturer le plus longtemps possible.

Le serpentard ne voyait-il pas qu'il était à bout ? Brisé ? Et maintenant, Drago le serrait dans ses bras, tout comme hier soir. Harry se sentait très mal. Son corps avait apprécié certaines caresses du blond. Mais pas son esprit ! Son esprit lui cria de combattre. Il avait envie de hurler, de dévaster la chambre, de dévaster Drago et lui aussi par la même occasion.

« Bordel, Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » voulait-il crier, mais il ne put que chuchoter.

Drago mit longtemps avant de répondre

« Tu pleurais » chuchota-t-il en retour.

Harry chassa les dernières larmes de ses joues

« On pourrait presque croire que tu essaies de me soigner, Malfoy » dit-il en s'éloignant de l'autre garçon

Drago roula sur le coté, le laissant s'éloigner.

Harry tenta de respirer calmement. Ce maudit lit, l'étouffait. Il s'en extirpa pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et donna un violant coup de poing dans le miroir qui se brisa en milliers de petits morceaux.

Toutes ses idées noires se bousculèrent dans sa tête. L'occasion de sortir de ce merdier se présentait enfin à lui. C'était le moment, le moment de sortir de cet enfer.

Il était persuadé que quelque chose l'attendait après cette vie. Il voulait revoir ses parents. Il voulait embrasser Sirius. Il voulait être à nouveau heureux et aimé.

Il commença à haleter légèrement. Bien que plus rien ne le retenait, il espérait encore que ses amis le retrouvent. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que s'ils le faisaient rien ne serait plus pareil. Il ne pourrait jamais plus laisser quelqu'un d'autre l'approcher. Il ne serait jamais plus véritablement heureux.

Ce qui lui arrivait le hanterait dans ses rêves à jamais. Seule la mort, le délivrerait. Tout le monde le croyait déjà mort de toute façon.

Il s'effondra sur le sol en s'emparant d'un morceau de verre. Il admira son reflet, il avait une mine affreuse, les yeux ternes, les joues blêmes et creuses. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre. Son âme était déjà morte.

Il serra l'éclat de miroir entre ses doigts, vérifiant son tranchant. Il se mordit les lèvres pressentant la douleur. A sa surprise, c'était agréable. Une goutte de son sang glissa du bout de son doigt et tomba par terre.

Harry suça son doigt, étourdi par le goût de son sang.

Il devait se dépêcher, s'il ne voulait pas qu'un elfe ou Drago ne le surprenne. Sur cette pensée, il appuya le verre contre son poignet et appuya fortement. Il voulait sectionner la veine d'un coup.

Il se mordit violemment les lèvres. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire le moindre bruit. A sa satisfaction, le sang coula rapidement le long de son poignet. Il reprit le morceau de verre et trancha la peau de son autre poignet. Un peu choqué, il laissa tomber l'éclat de miroir et rampa en arrière jusqu'au mur.

Il s'y adossa en fixant le plafond. Ses poignets lui faisaient un mal d'enfer, mais il devait tenir bon pour sortir d'ici. Sa vue se troubla et il sourit. Il ne ressentait plus de douleur. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

Drago avait envie de crier de frustration. Pourquoi se faisait-il autant de soucis pour Harry alors qu'ils étaient supposés être des ennemis. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à chaque fois qu'il le blessait ? Il était aussi malade de cette vie que le brun.

Il voulait défaire le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait besoin d'Harry et pas seulement de son corps.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Harry était dans la salle de bain depuis bien longtemps. Il cria après lui mais il ne répondit pas.

Que faisait-il ? L'inquiétude le frappa soudainement et il se rua hors du lit.

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans la pièce fut un morceau de verre dans une mare de sang. Juste à coté, Harry était étalé par terre baignant dans son sang. Il serrait ses mains sur son cœur, les yeux fermés.

À suivre

Please ne me tuez pas ! je vous laisse sur un joli suspens non. Faudra plein de reviews pour connaître la suite !!!!!!!!!! mais non je rigole, je ne fais pas de chantage


	10. fallen chap 6

Fallen chap. 6

Auteur : black elf

Traductrice : feemusty

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon énorme retard. J'avais chopé un méchant virus et le temps de tout réparer, je réinstaller tous mes programmes,…. Bref ça m'a pris pas mal de temps.

Résultat des courses quelques semaines de retard. Heureusement, j'avais eu pour une fois une bonne idée, j'avais fait une copie de sauvegarde de mes fichiers. Il y a donc encore une dizaine de chapitres qui attendent d'être publiés. Pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre complet.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez toujours allez voir mon blog où vous trouverez pleins de fanarts hp dont une centaine de harry draco. Je lance d'ailleurs un petit sondage pour savoir quel personnage d'HP vous voulez voir en magnifique dessin. Alors vous tapez http ensuite deux points, ensuite slash slash puis feemusty point f point skyblog point com

J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter un joyeux noel et je suis en congé à partir de ce soir, yessssssssssssssss !

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Maintenant, réponse aux reviews et merci à tous pour vos gentils messages

Onarluca : coucou toi, tjs la première à m'envoyer un petit mot et ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Merci je me suis soignée et je reviens en pleine forme et en congé, donc je vais essayé de prendre un peu d'avance sur le fics, bises

Ariane maxwell shinigami : je suis morte ??? mais non, mais non, pas question autrement comment connaitrez-vous la suite ?

Shadow saphir : merci pour tes encouragement, j'adore ton pseudo

Senko yurima : merci ton mot m'a bien fait rire, et oui les traductrices sont de grandes incomprises. Mais je me plainds pas, j'aime beaucoup ce petit boulot, ça me détend lol

Ddy : coucou miss, j'ai lu tes messages sur le blog merci. Si des fanarts t'interessent je peux te les envoyer pas mail si tu veux. Pour cette fic, je suis en effet une vraie sadique et le pire c'est que j'assume pleinement, niark niark. Mais bon pour me faire pardonner voici la suite et elle est plus longue que d'habitude. Meme moi je deviens gentille à noel. Pour répondre à ta dernière question la fic originale n'est pas finie, elle update un chap par mois. Ces chap sont souvent long et il y en a 12 jusqu'à présent

Angel of shadows : non c'était pas du chantage, je plaisantais mais voila la suite et désolée pour le retard

Minerve : en voila une qui a tout compris lol

Lady jedusor : coucou miss, tout les renseignements sur mon blog sont écris plus hauts

Cl : mais non c'est pas du chantage, et le pire c'est qu'avec mon retard on va me prendre pour une vraie peau de vache lol

Saael : merci je vais beaucoup mieux. Alors maintenant tu peux te connecter plus souvent, c'est génial ça ! moi j'ai un retard d'un mois de lecture de fic, je te dis pas la couleur de mes yeux, une vraie grenouille ! merci pour tes encouragements, j'adore ce genre de message.

Mifibou : coucou, en effet tu es arrivé toi-même aux bonnes conclusions, c'est cruel comme tentative de suicide mais bon bon il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Et oui, là Drago va comprendre sa douleur et ça ne fait que commencer, tu verras (je suis un peu sadique non ?)

Zick : mourir ou pas mourir là est la question ! et voici la réponse lol. Pour ce qui est de leur capacité de compréhension c'est pas demain la veille qu'on aura droit à un gros calin consentant des deux protagonistes, patience

Laumie : moi inhumaine ????? meuuuuuuuuuuuh non ! quoi que lol

Lee nc kass : désolée de vous avoir rappellé de mauvais souvenirs, je dois dire qu'à moi aussi ça m'a donné des frissons mais bon, il faut toujours souffrir pour pouvoir réaliser ensuite qu'on peut etre heureux. Et Draco va enfin réaliser qu'il a un cerveau mais de là à savoir l'utiliser correctement, lol. Merci pour le blog, j'ai encore plein de photos (dans les 600, ben oui j'ai la collectionnite aigue)

Alinem : merci pour le compliment, voilà la suite

Vif d'or : bon là tu as du attendre longtemps je suis désolée. Cette saleté d'ordi ne voulait rien savoir, je croise les doigts pour ne plus avoir de problèmes

Bob chiri : il n'est jamais trop tard, merci pour ton message. Voila la réaction de Drago, c'est assez émouvant je trouve

Fliflou : la voila , la voila, lol

Draya felton : je suis morte de rire, c'est la première fois qu'on me menace de mort. Bon je vais prendre ça pour un compliment et ne plus trainer pour updater. Je tiens à ma vie moi !

Namasta : les sentiments d'Harry sont encore très flous c'est le mystère pour moi aussi

Lyly : j'ai expliqué en début de page comment aller sur mon blog si ça ne marche pas n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un mail, je répondrai promis juré

Dop : roméo et juliette ? il y a une fic sur ce sujet qui vient de se terminer, elle est vraiment géniale d'ailleurs je vous la recommande

Azaléa maxwell : tu vas savoir tout de suite si Harry est sauvé, mais si c'est le cas pour combien de temps hein ? je suis vilaine là non ?

Anagrammes : c'est maintenant la suite lol

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Voila la suite, bonne lecture j'espère

« Oh, merde » hurla Drago, complètement sous le choc.

Il commença à trembler. Son esprit eut un passage à vide. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry Potter était étalé sur le sol, accueillant la mort avec un sourire.

Drago se précipita sur lui et s'effondra à ses cotés. Il saisit son bras. Le sang coulait encore. Il referma fermement sa main sur la coupure espérant arrêter l'écoulement.

« Potter ! » cria-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Drago lâcha son bras et appuya la main contre son cou. Il vérifia son pouls. Il n'en avait aucun. Sa peau était froide, trop froide.

« Potter ! Balafré ! » Hurla-t-il en le giflant.

Encore aucun signe.

Drago s'empara de sa baguette. Il n'avait aucune idée du charme à exécuter. Il prononça un sort pour refermer les plaies du griffondor. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

« Tu es si froid » murmura-t-il, en prenant ses mains. Il se mit à lui frotter les bras pour le réchauffer.

Il pourrait aller chercher son père, mais il laisserait mourir Harry. Lucius l'achèverait devant ses yeux. Il l'avait déjà fait, pour le rendre soi disant plus fort.

Il décida de le transporter dans la chambre. Il le souleva et le porta soigneusement. Harry pendait, inanimé, dans ses bras. Il ne présentait aucun signe de vie. Etait-il déjà mort ?

Les lèvres de Drago tremblaient alors qu'il déposa le corps dans le grand lit.

« S'il te plait, ne meurs pas, Harry ! » mendia-t-il en couvrant le garçon de couvertures. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti si inquiet et impuissant.

« Libby ! Libby ! »

Peut être l'elfe de maison saurait-elle quoi faire.

Dans une pop sonore, elle apparu à ses cotés

« Oui maître Drago ? » demanda-t-elle calmement sans remarquer l'état d'Harry.

« Libby ! Peux-tu sauver Harry ?! Fais quelque chose ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il couvrit sa bouche de sa main, et c'est seulement là qu'il réalisa qu'elle était couverte de sang.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, maître ? »

« Le soigner, imbécile ! Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il a besoin d'une transfusion »

« Harry Potter a déjà passé la ligne, maître. Voulez-vous vraiment que je le ramène ? »

« Oui » hurla-t-il.

Libby commença à trembler et entra en transe, elle plaça sa main sur le cœur du brun et ferma les yeux.

Drago l'a regarda. Elle dégageait une lumière orangée mais rien d'autre ne se passait.

Elle cligna finalement des yeux

« Harry Potter ne veut pas revenir à la vie » dit-elle tristement. « Il dit qu'on doit le laisser partir »

« Mais il doit revenir ! Essayes encore ! »

La gorge de Drago ne laissait plus sortir qu'une voix étranglée. Il luttait pour refouler ses larmes.

Libby soupira et replaça ses mains sur la poitrine du griffondor. Après quelques instants elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

« Harry Potter ne veut pas se laisser faire ! Son âme s'éloigne de son corps »

« Mais que faire ? Je veux qu'il revienne ! Peux-tu le forcer ? » demanda Drago. Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

Libby pinça les lèvres

« Libby peut forcer Harry Potter, mais Libby ne veut pas le faire. Maître Drago l'a beaucoup blessé. Libby ne veut pas voir cela encore » répondit l'elfe doucement.

Drago l'agrippa par les épaules

« J'ai besoin que tu le fasses revenir ! Je promets de ne plus lui faire de mal. S'il te plait, ne le laisses pas mourir ! » pleura Drago.

Libby serra ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux s'embuaient.

« Maître Drago le promet ? » demanda-t-elle

« Oui, je le jure » soupira-t-il

Libby replaça pour la troisième fois ses mains sur le cœur d'Harry.

Drago s'assit sur le lit et rampa vers Harry, se plaçant à ses coté.

Libby se mit à luire et trembler.

« S'il te plait, reviens, s'il te plait ! » chuchota-t-il.

Libby se concentrait. Son petit front était trempé de sueur. Le temps semblait ralentit. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps écoulé. C'était interminable.

Drago se releva est ferma les rideaux du lit. Il ne voulait pas que quiquonque puisse voir Harry dans cet état. Lucius ne devait surtout pas apprendre sa tentative de suicide.

Harry ne montrait encore aucun signe de vie et Drago se rongeait les sangs.

« Harry, Harry, s'il le plait reviens » chuchota-t-il encore, ne sachant que dire ou faire.

Il se sentait impuissant. La seule personne à qui il tenait, mourrait devant lui.

Soudain, Libby écarquilla les yeux et s'effondra au sol. Drago jappa, sous le choc et se pencha par-dessus Harry pour voir si elle allait bien.

« Libby, Libby » l'appella-t-il.

Heureusement, l'elfe fini par se redresser.

« Est ce que ça a marché ? »

Libby secoua la tête

« Harry Potter est très têtu. Harry Potter se tient au bord de la vie. Maître Drago, doit donner à Harry Potter une raison de rester »

« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda-t-il, confondu.

« Harry Potter sent et entend, maître. Vous devez le convaincre » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

« Attends ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Peux-tu m'aider ? » La supplia-t-il, désespérément ?

« Libby ne peut pas, maître Drago. Libby est désolée », répondit-elle en disparaissant dans un plop sonore.

Drago se rassit sur le lit et regarda Harry. Le brun respirait faiblement, trempé de son propre sang. Il enleva quelques mèches de son visage. Il se sentait si seul. Et il le serrait toujours si Harry ne revenait pas.

« Dieu te damnes, Harry ! » jura-t-il.

Les larmes inondaient son visage et tombaient en pluie fine sur celui de son amant.

Harry respirait très faiblement. Drago soupira et s'éloigna, il craignait la réaction du brun s'il le sentait si proche de lui.

« Harry… je ne sais pas quoi dire » les sanglots faisaient trembler sa voix. « Je comprends ce que tu ressens… je le sais et pourtant je t'ai fait subir la même chose. Je n'arrête pas de te blesser alors que je sais à quel point ça fait mal. »

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça. J'avais tort. J'ai essayé de tricher en me trouvant des excuses. Mais au fond de moi-même je savais que je devais arrêter. Tout ça me tue moi aussi. Quand tu es arrivé ici, je pensais que tu étais le seul à pouvoir me sortir de cet enfer. Mais tu m'as au contraire montré ma noirceur. J'ai vendu mon âme pour cacher la lumière. Je n'ai jamais voulu montrer qui j'étais vraiment. Je me cachais aussi bien envers les autres qu'envers moi-même. Maintenant, je m'en rends compte. J'aimerais tellement que tu reviennes et que tu essayes de me pardonner… » soupira-t-il

« Pourrais-tu encore me pardonner ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait ? Je t'ai entendu, je sais que tu aimerais que je meure. Mais tu ne sais pas que je me blesse moi-même quand je te blesse. Quand tu regardes au fond de mes yeux tu ne vois pas leur lueur de désespoir. Je suis tellement désolé. Mais je n'ai jamais le courage de te le dire » dit-il en s'emparant de sa main.

« Je sais que tu avais choisi de mourir. Pourtant je fait de mon mieux pour t'arrêter » chuchota-t-il, plaçant un doux baiser sur le bout de ses doigts, gouttant le goût de son sang.

« Je ferais tout ce qu'il est possible pour que tu reviennes. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne sais pas comment faire de bonnes choses. Regardes je souhaite que tu restes en vie avant tout parce que je ne veut pas rester seul », un sanglot bruyant échappa de ses lèvres.

Le blond fini par se coucher à ses cotés. Il ne trouvait plus aucun mot pour plaider sa cause. Le désespoir le submergeait.

ßß

Au bout d'un moment, il se calma. Quand ses larmes se tarirent, il se rassit. Harry était froid et pale.

« Je vais te réchauffer » dit le blond.

Il pris les mains glacées du griffondor entre les siennes et essaya de les réchauffer et lui soufflant dessus. Son désespoir augmentait à chaque minute. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu reviennes. Tu pourras me blesser, me faire saigner. Mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul ici. Ma vie est un enfer, tout comme la tienne. Je ne peux pas sortir de cette maison. Je dois épouser une quelquonque snobinarde gâtée et riche que je n'aimerai pas. Mon père a honte de moi et essaie de me dresser en me blessant et en détruisant tout ce que j'aime. Je ne peux pas voir ma mère parce qu'elle me rend faible. Il pense que c'est de sa faute si je suis gay. Il pense que je finirai par accepter mon sort maintenant que je t'ai. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a amené à moi. Il pensait que puisque je te détestais je profiterais de toi pour ensuite me détourner des hommes. Mais, c'est un idiot. Je ne te déteste pas » chuchota-t-il.

« Je me demande si tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens. Comment on peut se sentir quand votre propre père à honte de toi parce que tu es gay. Mais c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas changer. C'est plus fort que moi. »

« Il ne sait pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Je me fais du mal à chaque fois que je te blesse et pourtant je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et à chaque fois que je te fais souffrir c'est mon père qui gagne. Je me dis que je ne le ferai plus mais la colère me fait perdre le controle. Mes sentiments sont tellement ambigus envers toi. Je veux arrêter de te blesser ».

A la surprise du serpentard, Harry remua légèrement.

« Harry, Harry ! » l'appela-t-il.

Mais il ne répondit pas et Drago lui adressa un sourire timide.

« J'ai promis à Libby de ne plus te faire de mal. Je me défoulerai autrement, je prendrai sur moi, je te le jure. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir autant. Je me dégoûte vraiment, si tu savais »

« Dès la première fois ou je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je te voulais. Je voulais être ton ami, un ami sur lequel je pourrais compter et qui pourrait me protéger. Mais tu m'as rejeté et je me suis fâché. J'ai tout fait pour me débarrasser de mon envie de toi alors j'ai voulu faire de ta vie un enfer. Pourtant j'avais toujours envie d'être avec toi. Tu semblais toujours si heureux avec tes amis. C'était tellement injuste. Tu avais tout et moi je n'avais rien »

« J'étais vraiment à coté de la plaque. Je n'ai jamais été capable d'entamer le dialogue avec toi. Il y a quelques jours, je pensais que j'aurais enfin l'occasion de te montrer celui que je suis vraiment. Mais là encore je me suis planté. Quand tu es arrivé, je voulais soigner tes blessures et au lieu de ça j'en ai rajouté. »

Drago soupira.

« J'ai échoué » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque en retenant ses larmes.

« Tu vas me laisser seul »

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry avait disparu. Drago lui caressa la joue de deux doigts, choqué par la froideur de sa peau. Il voulait graver le visage du brun dans sa mémoire, tous les détails de sa fragile beauté.

« Je me demande si tu as jamais réalisé à quel point tu es beau » susurra-t-il, ses larmes chaudes tombant sur les joues du griffondor.

Il serra les lèvres avec l'angoisse d'embrasser un mort. Malgré son impression de commettre un sacrilège l'envie était trop grande. C'était le dernier baiser qu'il pouvait lui donner avant de prévenir son père. Dans un dernier sanglot il se pencha sur lui et entoura sa joue de sa main. Lentement et tout doucement il lui donna son dernier baiser. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient douces mais glacées.

Drago relâcha ses lèvres, et l'embrassa sur les deux joues et s'éloigna.

« Au revoir Harry. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. J'aurais toujours voulu être aussi fort que toi »

Le blond se rapprocha du lit. Il voulait couvrir le corps d'Harry avec des draps, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait faible à nouveau.

Il devait se forcer à toucher une dernière fois le brun et s'obligea à faire un dernier pas.

« Je suis toujours ici »

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

alors heureux ? j'ai pas été trop sadique ce coup ci ?

la suite dimanche prochain promis, juré

8


	11. annonce fallen

Hello,

Et oui je ne suis pas morte. Je sens que je vais me recevoir quelques coups de gourdin (ou autre) sur le coin du nez mais j'avais de très bonnes raisons d'être absente aussi longtemps

Et oui, j'ai eu la très bonne idée de faire un magnifique bébé. Ma petite fille s'appelle Lauryne et a maintenant 9 mois. C'est un bébé adorable mais elle me prend énormément de temps.

Donc voilà, je voulais vous demander votre avis ? Dois-je ou non continuer la traduction de cette fic ? Je suis régulièrement surprise par la réception de l'une ou l'autre review. Cela me fait très plaisir et un peu… culpabiliser.

En plus un autre problème me bloque un peu. Black elf n'a plus rien updater depuis novembre 04. Donc, après les 12 premiers chapitres, soit je stagne soit j'invente ! Dilemme !


	12. Chapter 12

Fallen chap 12

Hello à tout le monde

Tout d'abord merci à vous pour vos messages, félicitations et encouragements. Je suis sincèrement émue par tant de gentillesse. De ce fait, je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir et vais donc continuer la traduction. J'ai essayé de contacter l'auteur pour lui demander si elle continuait l'écriture mais pas encore de nouvelles. donc on verra pour la suite.

voili voila, comme apparemment fanfiction interdit les réponses aux reviews je vais me contenter d'un énooooooooorme merci général et j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours

à bientot

Les ténèbres m'entourent. Je suis seul, enfermé dans une cage.

…………………………….

« Je suis toujours ici »

Drago s'ébroua et accouru au chevet d'Harry. Il n'avait entendu qu'un chuchotement, mais l'avait clairement perçu.

« Harry, Harry », s'écria-t-il, les larmes brouillant sa vision.

"Depuis quand tu m'appelles Harry ? », chuchota-t-il encore. Son visage inexpressif n'affichait aucune émotion, ses yeux toujours clos.

« Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte » répondit le blond. Il se mordait les lèvres pour retenir toutes ses questions. Il ne voulait pas dire de bêtises. Devait-il encore lui parler ? Peut-etre devrait-il lui apporter quelque chose ?

« Oh non, ne t'enfuis pas » dit Harry un peu plus fort.

C'est là qu'il remarqua que le griffondor le dévisageait. Lentement, il fit le tour du lit et s'assit sur le bord. Après un long silence maladroit il soupira à plusieurs reprises.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? De l'eau ? Peut-etre te laver ? Veux-tu prendre un bain ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je peux appeler Libby. Dis moi ce que tu veux et tu l'as dans la seconde. Je file en cuisine et… »

Harry l'interrompit

« Malfoy, je ne veux rien de toi sauf ma liberté. Je veux juste que tu me laisses partir »

Drago sentit son cœur sombrer dans son estomac. C'était tout ce qu'Harry voulait ? La seule chose qu'il voulait était sa liberté ? Il se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal avant. Il se rendait compte que malgré ses confessions, le survivant se foutait complètement de lui.

« Je comprends » chuchota-t-il, en se relevant pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit témoin de sa faiblesse. Il retint un malaise devant le sang et les morceaux de verre. Il devait nettoyer cet endroit mais avant il du prendre appui sur le mur. Il devait laisser partir Harry. Cela rendrait son père complètement fou et le seigneur des ténèbres le tuerait personnellement, après beaucoup de tortures. Pour être honnête, il avait besoin de lui rendre sa liberté.

S'il lui offrait sa liberté, il savait très bien que le brun sauterait sur l'occasion. Mais lui comment pourrait-il survivre à son absence ?

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par reprendre suffisamment d'assurance pour retourner dans la chambre et affronter Harry. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il venait de lui ouvrir son cœur et qu'apparemment il s'en fichait.

« Harry Potter » bégaya-t-il, pensant que c'était probablement mieux de ne pas montrer trop d'émotions. « J'ai décidé de te rendre ta liberté. Mais lorsque ce sera fait on me tuera » dit-il de façon indifférente.

« Je vois » marmonna le brun froidement. « Emmènes moi plutôt dans la salle de bain »

Drago laissa échapper un soupir. Il devait vraiment reprendre son ancien rôle.

« Bien, peux tu t'appuyer sur moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry se rassit. Il semblait chercher son équilibre. Il grogna et enserra fortement sa tête.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Drago

« Ça va »

Il était pourtant évident qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Il était pale, couvert de sang et paraissait frigorifié. Il semblait encore au bord de la mort.

Harry se releva péniblement, vacillant sur ses jambes.

« Tu dois apprécier la situation, non ? » le provoqua le brun.

« Non » répondit l'autre fermement. « Si tu le permets, je veux juste t'aider »

« Tu m'as déjà assez aidé, merci beaucoup »

Harry chancela, ses jambes ne pouvant supporter son propre poids. Le blond le rattrapa de justesse et le souleva dans ses bras.

« Lâche moi espèce d'idiot » protesta le brun en tentant de le repousser. « Je ne veux plus que tu me touches »

Leur entrée dans la salle de bain fut étrangement silencieuse. Harry retenait ses larmes face au désastreux spectacle de la pièce.

« Désolé, je vais nettoyer » assura Drago.

« C'est mon sang ? » chuchota le brun. « Tout ça ? »

Il installa soigneusement Harry sur une chaise et s'empara de sa baguette. Tout ce désordre disparu d'un sort. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'osa pas regarder le jeune homme. Il se sentait trop coupable.

« Le bain est prêt » annonça-t-il. Il vérifia la température de l'eau et tendit la main au jeune blessé.

Harry hésita et se résigna à la saisir. Tremblant, il s'assit au bord de la baignoire avant de se laisser glisser au fond du bac. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait tellement besoin de se réchauffer.

Le bain était profond, et Drago pouvait juste apercevoir une tignasse brune émerger de la mousse. Il voulait lui offrir son aide mais hésitait par crainte d'un rejet.

« Tu permets que je me baigne avec toi ? Je n'en profiterai pas »

« Si tu veux » répondit l'autre en s'agrippant au bord pour ne pas glisser.

Drago se déshabilla mais garda son boxer. Il ne voulait pas aggraver le malaise du griffondor en se mettant complètement nu. Il entra dans la baignoire alors que l'autre l'ignorait complètement. Il pris le temps de se laver avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de tout le sang séché, collé à sa peau. Il sursauta et cria en voyant le blond s'approcher.

« Par merlin, calme toi » dit-il en parcourant l'espace entre eux. « Je ne vais pas encore te violer. Je t'ai donné ma parole, je veux juste te donner un coup de main. »

Harry tenta de garder son calme mais il ne pouvait contrôler quelques tremblements compulsifs. Le serpentard pris une éponge et entrepris de lui frotter les épaules et le haut du dos, faisant disparaître le sang coagulé. Très lentement, Harry se détendit.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepter de revenir à la vie ? » demandant doucement Drago, alors que le brun ne frissonnait plus.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, plein de surprise. Il soupira doucement et dit :

« Tu me fais peur. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec toi. Ce que tu as fait ne changera jamais. Tu m'as tellement blessé que je voulais me tuer. Et maintenant tu voudrais que j'oublie ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu oublies. Je sais que c'est impossible. Je voudrais que tu me permettes de changer. Je ne suis pas toujours le sal gamin gâté que tout le monde imagine. » Chuchota Drago.

« Tes paroles sont tellement égoïstes. Tu as dis que je devais revenir parce que tu avais besoin de moi, parce que tu ne voulais pas être seul, parce que tu avais honte de toi et que tu voulais… »

« Tu as entendu tout cela ? Je pensais que non puisque tu ne t'étais pas moqué de moi » chuchota le blond, rougissant extrêmement honteux.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

« Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Mon intention n'était pas de te faire du mal » sanglota-t-il en effleurant la fraîche cicatrice sur le bras de son vis-à-vis. « Je sais que tu me détestes et… »

Harry le bâillonna de sa main pour le faire taire.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » redemanda le blond

« Honnêtement ! Je ne sais pas »

« Je suis content que tu l'ais fait. Tournes toi que te je lave les cheveux »

Harry ne répondit pas et obéit. Il se laissa faire mais évita de croiser le regard de l'autre.

Quand ils furent propres, Drago l'aida à sortir du bain. Il l'enroula dans une grande serviette noire et lui apporta de quoi s'habiller. Il le laissa enfin seul afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité.


	13. Chapter 13

Fallen chap. 7.2

Kikou tout le monde

Comme certains d'entre vous l'on remarqué, le chapitre précédant était bien le chapitre 7 dont je vous met la suite en ligne.

Alors comme il parrait qu'on ne peut plus mettre de réponse aux reviews sous peine des froudes du dieu fanfiction, je vais me contenter de vous remecier personnellement. Donc un grand merci à onarluca, inferno hell, caromadden, jessy MP, lunita jedusort, lolie, phenix, dop, nushan yris, cristalsky, vif d'or, absolut ddy, beautiful draco, lady elektra black, blibloa, petite abeille, jerki zan, saki, egwene al'vere, natsumi kido, ariane malfoy balck page, severafan, draya felton, spicy marmelade, phenix 260, lilou, chocobo, dia chocolat. Promis, la prochaine fois je vous répond par mail, j'aurai un peu plus de temps je suis en congé.

Drago n'osa pas trop s'éloigner de peur qu'Harry ne fasse encore une bêtise. Quand, il revint dans la pièce, il le trouva affalé sur le sol, en pleurs.

« Harry ? »

« Par merlin, mais pourquoi je suis resté ? » sanglota-t-il, en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. « J'étais presque là bas. J'étais presque heureux et j'aurais retrouvé ma famille ; et alors, j'entends ta voix. Tu me demandes de rester avec toi. Tu as convaincu mes parents et même Sirius qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure pour moi de mourir. Mais, j'aurais du rester. Maintenant, je dois vivre avec cette douleur qui me blesse tellement. Je resterai ton esclave à jamais parce que tu ne me libéreras jamais et que tout le monde me croit mort ; pourquoi suis-je resté ? »

Drago se mordait la lèvre. Il souhaitait trouver quelque chose à répondre, quelque chose de réconfortant qui éloignerait ses souffrances. Mais, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de rester »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais »

« Oui, c'est vrai ; mais je suis navré »

Tout en parlant calmement il s'approchait du brun et à ce moment remarqua que l'autre tremblait encore.

« Viens continuer cette conversation dans la chambre. Nous serons plus confortables dans un lit bien chaud »

Harry tenta de se relever mais s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol. Après sa tentative, le bain et ce déballage d'émotion il était à bout de force. Drago le prit à nouveau dans ses bras sans rencontrer la moindre résistance cette fois.

Il le porta jusque dans la chambre à coucher. Un elfe de maison avait changé les draps. Il l'installa bien confortablement et referma les rideaux du baldaquin après avoir lancé un sort d'intimité. Il voulait s'assurer que les tableaux ne puissent rien entendre de leur conversation.

Il s'installa à ses cotés et soupira. Ils pouvaient parler maintenant.

« Je voudrais faire le plus de choses possible pour toi »

« Mouais, tu t'améliores »

« Je veux te libérer mais il faudra être prudent ou nous aurons beaucoup d'ennuis. Je veux vraiment te libérer »

« Non, tu ne le veux pas » répondit Harry en élevant légèrement la voix

« Bien, Ok, je n'en ai pas envie mais je ferai ce que je pourrai pour tenir parole. Je ne te traiterai plus en esclave. Tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras tant que tu ne quittes pas le manoir. Cependant, méfie toi de Lucius »

« Super, quelle joie ! Et mes amis ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que s'ils apprennent que tu es vivant, ils viendront te chercher et la guerre recommencera. Ce sera un choc, pour eux, de découvrir que tu as survécu. Ils te pleurent encore. Je pense que tu n'as rien à gagner à quitter le manoir de toute façon. Les elfes te surveillent et tu n'as pas de baguette. Mon père te tuera, ou Voldemort. De toute façon, tenter de t'enfuir sera signer ton arrêt de mort. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi je ne pourrais pas contacter mes amis ? Je veux qu'ils sachent que je suis vivant. Je ne peux pas vivre sans eux. »

« Je t'ai soigné pour gagner le fait que tu continues à risquer ta vie ? Harry, aucun prisonnier n'est jamais sorti vivant du manoir » hurla Drago

« Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ! Que j'attende bien tranquillement la mort de ton père ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais attendre aussi longtemps ! Imagines le choc du peuple sorcier si j'attends des années ! »

« Bien sur que le choc sera grand mais il sera énorme aussi maintenant. Je veux juste te garder en vie et en sécurité »

« Malfoy tu veux que je reste ici pour quoi …. 50 ans ? Jusqu'à la mort de ton père ? Tu veux que je vive avec toi ? Tu crois que je veux partager ta vie ? »

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Le brun savait frapper là où ça faisait mal. Il pouvait à peine respirer.

« Oh Malfoy, tu me rends dingue mais je ne voulais pas te blesser »

« Non, ça va. Qui voudrait vivre avec moi, hein , chuchota-t-il alors qu'une larme solitaire roulait sur sa joue.

« Malfoy je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Je suis juste frustré et en colère »

« Oui, ne te fatigue pas. Tu as raison de penser ça. Tu veux partir et vivre ta vie. Tu as gagné. je vais prendre le risque d'affronter la fureur de mon père. Je ne t'ennuierai plus » soupira-il en quittant le lit

« Arrête Malfoy, reviens ! Drago ! »

Mais, c'était trop tard. Le serpentard avait déjà quitté la pièce. Épuisé, Harry s'écroula sur son oreiller. Il sombra dans le sommeil sans même avoir conscience de fermer les yeux.

Au réveil, il se maudit de s'être assoupi aussi vite. Il s'assit un peu trop rapidement et du attendre que ses vertiges se calment pour descendre du lit. Il devait trouver Drago.

Il sortit de la chambre et traversa ce qu'il semblait être une pièce de musique. Il regarda autours de lui mais le blond n'était nulle part. Ses yeux se posèrent sur quelques tableaux et sa mâchoire se fracassa au sol. Ces fichus tableaux étaient des portraient de lui, et de bons portraits en plus ! Il y avait Harry assis en tailleur dans le parc de Poudlard, un autre où il coursait le vif d'or et le dernier dans la salle de potion.

Il se demandait pourquoi il n'était jamais venu ici mais se promit d'y revenir rapidement. Il devait trouver Drago. Il chercha dans le dressing, la salle de bain, le petit salon. Toujours pas de blondinet. Harry soupira et se résigna a quitté les appartements privés.

Juste à ce moment Drago pénétra dans la chambre.

Ils semblaient tous deux surpris de se trouver face à face.

« Drago ? Je pense que nous devons parler. J'ai encore des choses à te dire »


End file.
